The Dragon Keeper's Healer
by YumiKitten
Summary: It's been two years since the war when Adelyn decides to leave her position at the hospital and become the new healer at the dragon reserve in Romania. Once she reunites with Charlie, a new problem arises when a new marriage law is passed. Not only will she be battling her feelings, she'll also be battling the clock against the marriage law. There are seven months left.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, places, and events featured in the books/movies. I only own my OC characters, places, events. Please note there are some places that are real and I try to be as close to its realness as possible. Review if you wish, but please enjoy!**

* * *

 **September 1** **st** **, 1989**

"If we don't hurry I'll be late!" Screamed the little girl as her dirty blonde hair bounced around her shoulders, her forest green eyes scanning for the platform. At first she couldn't see it, but then she saw a group of red-heads speeding toward a random pillar between platforms nine and ten. "I think I've found it!" She squealed in excitement, hauling her chest and owl behind her.

"Addy, slow down!" Her father laughed behind her as she made her way to the mass of red-heads. Two more boys had just ran into the pillar, completely disappearing. The excitement was evident on her face, the mother of the lot going in with what were her younger children, a boy and a girl. "Right, now want to know the secret?" Her father kneeled beside her, her mother stopping and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, please." She agreed happily, staring at the apparent brick wall in front of her. No matter who went through, muggles didn't see them. It wasn't odd that someone was just magically disappearing into a wall?

"I used to hold my breath as I ran. No hesitation, otherwise you'll hit." He made a smacking sound with his hands as he watched his little girl's face light up with laughter. "Want me to go with you?" Nodding, he stepped behind her cart full of belongings, his hands moving over hers. "On the count of three."

"One." She started.

"Two." Her mother chimed in, waiting for her only child to step into the future she had never imagined was real. None of this was a true reality until she had met her husband all those years ago. And now her daughter was following in his footsteps.

"Three." Her father said at last as she took a final breath in as they ran to the wall, anticipation rising in her chest. For a split second, she closed her eyes, completely trusting her father in what he said about hesitating. When she opened them, she saw a whole new crowd of people and a beautiful steam engine full of students of different years.

"That wasn't so bad, was it darling?" Her mother asked as she straightened her daughter's hair. She had hardly heard her mother though, looking out at all of the different families saying their goodbyes. When she was at home packing at the last second, she had wondered if she would feel sad at this point, but all she felt was a new adventure brewing.

"Molly?" Adelyn's eyes made for her father as she watched him call out another's name. She looked in the direction her father had called, seeing a red-haired woman wave excitedly from a distance.

"Callum?" She had replied happily, walking through the crowd till she was with our little group. "It is so good to see you! It has been ages since I last saw the both of you!" For a woman, she was loud. Her own mother was loud, of course, but this lady had set a different category all on her own.

"Since the wedding, I'd wager." Callum Blackwood shook his head as he hugged the plump lady, her mother smiling fondly at the family.

"Martha, you look wonderful." Molly had complimented her mother casually, her eyes widening. It wasn't everyday she saw her mother conversing with other witches and wizards when they lived on the border of muggle England.

"Oh Molly, stop. And look at the children! I hadn't realized you had more after the twins." That was a soft spot in their family. For some reason, they could only go full term with Adelyn, the others ending in miscarriage.

"Oh, yes." Molly laughed. "This here is Ron, my last son. And this is Ginny, the only girl out of the bunch." Adelyn watched as the boy's ears went red, the girl smiling up towards the adults without saying anything. "This can't be Adelyn, can it? My, how much you've grown. You've your father's eyes, you know."

"Thank you, ma'am. I get told that a lot." Adelyn answered politely.

"Adelyn, this is Molly Weasley. She and I went to Hogwarts together." Her father announced, holding my mother's hand as they smiled proudly.

"Dear, are you just starting this year? Why, my boys Fred and George are too! Maybe you can get acquainted with them. I—Percy, where are the twins?"

"Dunno, probably causing problems already." Another red-head huffed and stepped onto the train. Just how many children did this woman have?

"Oh, never mind dear. But that was Percy, my third oldest. He's in his third year. Oh, and Charlie is around somewhere. Probably doing prefect duties." She shrugged, doting on her children. So far Adelyn had counted six children in total. Goodness, the poor woman's uterus.

"Adelyn, you've got to go love. It's just about to be eleven." Her mother said as she tried to remain strong. It would be hard to not have her daughter around as much as she had been, but this was part of her blood. She knew she was destined for great things.

"Ah. Right!" She hugged her parent's, kissing them both on the cheek before she made straight way for the nearest entrance.

"Manner's, Addy!" Her father yelled after her, making her turn around almost instantly.

"Pardon. It was very nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley." Then she ran again, this time with more speed with how close of a call it would be. "Bloody hell." She muttered to herself, finally stepping up the steps and onto the train car. Window, find a window, she thought to herself. She moved past all the other kids who were trying to say their goodbyes too, finally catching an opening nearby.

"Send an owl when you can, sweetie!" She heard her mother yell, but the whistle sounded again nearly drowning her out.

"I love you, mum! Dad!" She waved frantically, noticing Molly yelling to whom she suspected was one of her boys to behave themselves. The train began to move, Molly's girl Ginny following the train till her mother caught her by the arm. The boy Ron was just waving weakly, an older red-haired man joining their family to wave too. Must have been her husband, Adelyn thought as she sat down in her seat.

"Is this seat taken by chance?" A red-haired boy asked minutes later, pointing to the seat opposite her in her compartment. She shook her head, the boy sitting as another boy, identical to the first, took a seat too.

"Thanks." The other said happily, quickly engaging his brother in a conversation she could hardly hear. This must be the twins Mrs. Weasley was trying to find.

"Hello. I'm Adelyn Blackwood. You must be—"

"Wait." One said.

"Don't." The other said.

"Have we met?" They both asked in unison, taking her breath away for a second.

"No, but I've had the pleasure of meeting your mum, and other siblings." She smiled, the boys looking confused for a second before speaking again.

"And which ones did you meet?" One asked, though she was still unsure which one was which.

"Erm…Ron and Ginny. Oh, and—"

"Please say Charlie." The other said, still unsure of his name.

"Yes, please tell us you've met Charlie."

"He's the better of our brother's to meet.

"Aside from dearest brother Bill."

"But don't tell Ronikins."

"Or Percy."

"Nope."

"Just don't."

Her head was spinning, but she wouldn't give up. They were potential friends, even if they were sorted into different houses. Her father and their mother were friends when they attended. It was in their blood.

"Sorry, but I haven't met either of them. Though, I do believe I've seen Percy?" It was a question, because she had never actually been introduced to Percy. Molly just pointed to whom he was.

"That's a right relief."

"Watch out for that one."

"Bit mad in the head." She watched their movements, still unaware of which one was George, and which one was Fred. Both were Weasley's of course. She knew the dead give-away now.

"Who is?" Yet another red-head walked in, leaning on the doorway with his arms across his chest. Adelyn's heart stopped for a second as she adjusted her sights. This must have been the infamous Charlie Weasley, the prefect Molly had doted on.

"Percy." The twin's said together, smiling innocently.

"Right, watch out for that one. Very fickle." Charlie directed his gaze to her, extending his hand. "Charlie Weasley, prefect of Gryffindor." His blue eyes were like clear pools, almost the same as the twins. She swallowed before she was completely lost in her words.

"Adelyn Blackwood, um. First year." She took his hand and shook it, his body immediately sitting next to her. Their eye contact never broke, which was smooth, in a way. She always thought that only happened in movies. Surely there wasn't someone out there that smooth.

"Oi. You leave our little friend alone." One of the twins said.

"I do have a meeting I should get to." Charlie shrugged, standing once again. It was like he didn't really want to go. Wasn't it important?

"Please, you're not going." The other twin said, sarcastically waving his hand to his older brother.

"George, I promised mum I'd try at least a little bit." Ah, so that one was George. "Adelyn, it was a pleasure. Next time you'll have to tell me about your father." And then he was gone, the twins shaking their head and looking to her with mocking faces.

"Watch out for that one too." George said, pointing towards the door.

"Real ladies' man, that one." Fred agreed, but her heart was still jumping a little.

"What's this about your dad?" They asked, Adelyn wracking her brain for some bit of information. Of course there was a lot to discuss about her father, but there was really only one thing she could think of that a boy would want to know.

"He was a huge Quidditch player, back in the day. A seeker, I think." She wracked her brain again, thinking of why Charlie had wanted to know about her father in the first place. This was the probably reason, however.

"No wonder Charlie wants to talk more." Fred stated, swaying back and forth in his seat childishly as George nodded beside him.

"He's a seeker." George finished their thought process, moving onto other controversial things about what their big move was going to be when they were sorted. Maybe even before they were sorted, she thought she heard come from Fred. They began talking about trying to get someone to sneeze bubbles eventually and how they'd make it work when Adelyn spoke up.

"Well, you could always just…" And she explained her ideas to them, the boys eating it all up to store for later times. Little did she know this would be routine through her school years, the twins becoming her ultimate best friends.

* * *

Her name was called to be sorted, her eyes wandering back to the twins as they sat at the Gryffindor table with their two older brothers. She was nervous, in all fairness. There was the usual question floating inside her head: Would she be in Ravenclaw like her father was? McGonagall placed the old and tattered hat on her head, his words running through her ears.

"Ah…another Blackwood, eh? All with great minds, they have…your father was in Ravenclaw, I see, yes. But you, I'm not so sure…you hold other qualities befitting for greatness. Though Ravenclaw would do to use you too…hmm. How about…Gryffindor!" The hat yelled, the twins going mad for their friend making it in the same house as them. Her heart still ached that she wasn't in her father's old house, but the face that had changed her mind was giving her a standing ovation as she trotted to the table. His name was none other than Charlie Weasley. Before he had the chance to say anything to her, the twins pulled her and sat her in between them.

"You're with us now, miss." Fred smiled cheekily as George threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Nothing's going to happen to you while we're here." George smiled as Fred threw his arm over her shoulder too.

"You can count on us." They both said, making her giggle as she was somehow sworn in with them. It was comforting to know she wouldn't be alone with them around. They were sure to stick to their word with how they carried themselves.

"When you're not in trouble, that is." Charlie stated as he sat down opposite of Adelyn. "You'll see loads of that." His smile was so warm towards her, she couldn't help but blush. "Welcome to Gryffindor."

"We didn't get a welcome." George said in mock sadness.

"You also knew where you were going, you git." Charlie shot back playfully, Adelyn looking down at her hands. She was so sure she would be in Ravenclaw. As she stared at her hands and the twins bickered on either side of her, Charlie analyzed her. She wasn't as happy as she ought to have been, considering she was just sorted. He made a mental note but then joined his brothers in their banter.

As though the food wasn't enough, the way to even get to the Gryffindor tower was amazing, and a little confusing if she didn't pay attention. She was in what would be her normal spot between the twins as Charlie led the first years to the tower, the rest of the house already there. When they were given their instructions and welcomes, Charlie grabbed her arm before she could escape to the girl's dormitories.

"Adelyn, you don't seem as happy as the other first years. Something wrong?" He inquired as he looked into her eyes, his breath stopping for the smallest fraction. For someone she had just met, he was taking all of her attention, other than the twins of course. His red hair was slightly darker than theirs, but not as short. It was longer, but not so long that it touched his shoulders. He looked rugged without actually being rugged. Or was he? She assumed she'd know more as time went on.

"Oh, no. Just overwhelmed." She smiled, Charlie still not convinced. Adelyn had given him a half-assed smile, just enough to let him know she was indeed happy, but there was something behind it bothering him. Hell, he wasn't even sure why she had his attention so much.

"I'm your prefect, you know. Shouldn't lie to me." It was a joke, she knew, but there was something about him and the twins that she could definitely trust. It could also be the fact her father and their mother were friends growing up, so maybe it really was in the blood.

"My father was in Ravenclaw, and I swear I thought I would be too." He patted her shoulder, her eyes not moving from his.

"Makes more sense, now that you've said it. Guess I shouldn't have said anything about us lot knowing where we'd be placed. Weasley's don't stray too far from the other." She didn't say anything, so he continued. "Tell you what. The twins might be attached to you, but if there's ever anything you need, let me know." Winking, he left her heart fluttering as he began spouting out commands, the twins already defying their older brother. In the distance, she could hear Fred say something about how he didn't mean a thing he said, George starting in on the argument too. Charlie sighed with a bright smile with the glow of the fire cast across his face. Before she could change direction, he looked back to where Addy stood and smiled softly to her, his eyes burning with something she couldn't make out.


	2. Chapter 1

**May 2** **nd** **, 2000**

Two years ago everything fell, then rose again. Two years ago, lives were lost. Two years ago, the wizarding world changed forever. Adelyn held her tears in as she sat on the sofa in her mother's home, listening to her sobs coming from the kitchen. She tied her hair back, her eyes shining brightly because of the tears she was refusing to shed. For a second she thought the sobs stopped, her mother soon picking back up again. It would never get easier for either of them. So many lives were lost during that time, more than she'd like to admit. If only the ministry would have done something sooner, had believed Dumbledore and Harry when they had first spoken up.

Her eyes stared at the pictures hanging on the walls of her childhood home, falling on a particular one that pulled at her heartstrings. Her father's eyes, her eyes, looked back at her with such happiness. There was the man she remembered looking back at her with smiles, her mother kissing his cheek. She loved that this one in particular moved, whereas some in the home were still. This was the way she wanted to remember the good times. She remembered that night so clearly, she was surprised it wasn't blocked in her mind with all the trauma behind it.

 _Fires were blazing on the grounds as the battle had finally ended. She was tending to the injured in the hall when the large doors swung open again with another person who needed immediate attention. Her first official year as a healer, and she was already tending to more serious wounds than others would have at this point in their career. Where were the boys? Was Harry alive? Where did Charlie run off to?_

 _"Adelyn, I'll take over on this end. Tend to that corner over there." Her colleague had pointed randomly as she took hold of Adelyn's patient. Nodding, she got up abruptly to see a group of red-heads in a corner huddled around each other. Her heart sank as she dropped her rag and ran for them, hoping there was no serious damage to any of them. Over the years, she had become family with the purebloods. Molly cared for her like her own, and the twins really did never leave her side. And now someone was hurt, and she couldn't take it._

 _"Molly, what's wrong? I'll take it from—" She stopped midsentence and covered her mouth in horror. George was yelling out through his tears as he hugged his still twin, Fred. Her Fred, her goof. Adelyn fell to the floor beside George and hugged him, her eyes now a mess. Her vision was blurred, as was his as they whaled together over their loss. "I—I can do something. I can take care of—" Her hands were shaking as a hand touched her shoulder gently. She looked up to see Charlie, a few cuts and gashes added to his body, but he was shaking his head slowly, tears falling down his flushed cheeks._

 _"No, love…it's too late." It hurt him to say it, especially to her. George would never be himself again, losing half of him, but Adelyn was made up of the both of them. It took a toll on her, too._

 _"But, it's Fred! He can't be gone!" She yelled sadly, not gaining any loudness as she slumped down lower. His body was colder than she liked to admit, and his eyes were glossed over like glass._

 _"Ms. Blackwood?" One of her colleagues had interrupted part of the group to search for her, finally seeing her on the floor already in tears. "I think it best if you come with me." The lady's voice trailed off, Adelyn's sobs stopping momentarily to wonder where she was needed now, of all moments. Nodding, she gave George a quick kiss atop his head and followed the woman. Charlie heaved in more sobs, hearing George and watching Adelyn walk away to hold in her emotion to perform her job._

 _"Where am I needed, ma'am?" Adelyn asked with sorrow dripping from her voice. She needed to try and be professional at such a horrible time, she thought. The lady hesitated, but didn't respond. Instead, she stopped in front of her and stepped aside to reveal Callum Blackwood. At first Adelyn didn't respond right away, hoping it wasn't her father. Her breathing hitched, a partial scream leaving her mouth as she fell to the floor once again to shield her father's unmoving body._

 _Charlie heard the scream, looking around and seeing her fall to the floor in a fit of tears, and he raced for her. Who was it? Why is she crying over there when Fred was over here? The last he checked, her father was with her mother on the border of muggle England._

 _"Daddy, no! Daddy!" She was shrieking when he skidded towards her, on his knees and pulling her in his arms. "How—why—"_

 _"Adelyn, breathe love." Charlie knew it was useless. She had lost her best friend and somehow her father all in one night. It wasn't that he stopped being a wizard to be with her mother. Charlie knew the story of her parents and how she didn't keep him from his lifestyle. In return, they lived on the border between the worlds for her sake. There weren't secrets, and they were so happy. Possibly happier than his own parents, and that was a close race._

 _"Why was he here, Charlie? Does my mother know?" She was spouting out questions she knew he couldn't answer, but he wished he could. He had never seen her this sad since he met her, the saddest time being when she wasn't sorted into Ravenclaw. She soon adjusted and understood why the hat put her where she was, however._

 _"Addy—"_

Adelyn blinked as she shook away her flashback. She knew she wasn't the only one that got them, but that one in particular always came up. She remembered how she had to tell her mother; her mother who was anxiously waiting at home for her wizarding family. She knew the danger of the battle, her father had never kept secrets from her, but it didn't help her nerves any less. She remembered how her mother screamed, wanting to see the body and asked how it had happened. Adelyn shook her head again, wiping away tears she hadn't felt fall.

A minute later, her mother came out of the kitchen with tea, her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks stained by her tears. She wasn't crying anymore though, but she looked hollow. Her heart broke as she grabbed her cup and watched her mother sit down across from her. It looked like she had spent weeks in Azkaban.

"Mum." Adelyn said, her mother flicking her grey eyes toward her daughter. The one thing she had left was the eyes that her daughter shared with her husband. "I have something to tell you."

"Alright, dear. What is it?" Adelyn hesitated, playing out a few quick scenarios in her head before she spoke again. "I'm going to Romania…to do something different."

"Romania? Where Charlie Weasley went?" Martha set her cup down, processing everything she was about to hear. Adelyn no longer lived here, but moving even farther away? She felt like her family was leaving her.

"Um, yes. They need a healer, of sorts. To help out the keepers when they're injured, and with my marks in Care of Magical Creatures, I could also be a keeper too." She spilled her guts slowly, her mother nodding and looking at the rug in front of her. "I just need a change of pace, mum." Adelyn said almost whispering, her mother closing her eyes and nodding again.

"Ok."

"What?" She was expecting more of a fight, in all seriousness. Though her mother understood the other world, she was still a mum. She felt that after they had lost her father, she would have more of a hold on Adelyn or even wanting nothing with the world in a whole. That wasn't the case, however. Martha knew it was in their blood, knowing as far as it would do to them if their wand was snapped. There was a part of her that would never want to not be part of that world now.

"If that's where your heart is taking you, then ok." Her mother said with a deep sigh, her eyes falling on the picture Adelyn had stared at earlier. "Your father would most definitely tell you to go, Addy. If you feel like you need to, then you need to." Her mother was probably having another small flashback of her father leaving that night. He left to fight because he felt like he needed to, because his wife was a muggle and his daughter was a half-blood.

"Thank you, mum. I was so afraid to tell you..." She got up and walked to her mother to hug her, sitting on the floor as her mother ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. The hair from her, and her eyes from Callum. Suh a beautiful young woman her daughter was becoming.

"If it's one thing your father believed in, it was the truth. No secrets, and never hold it in. Just tell me, Addy. I'll always understand." And she always had, through all the years she had known Callum Blackwood. He was a few years out of Hogwarts wandering around when he came across her. She had her hair tied up in a high bun, and what she hadn't known at the time was Callum magically untying her hair and letting it fall when she thought it was a random gust of wind. Her sash that she had wrapped around it flew down the sidewalk, where Callum so graciously stopped it and picked it up for her.

* * *

"You're what?!" George screamed at his best friend over the little table they had. Adelyn had moved in with George after Fred's passing so he wasn't alone as Ron and other's sometimes helped him run Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It took him time to come up with new inventions and how he'd create them. Since the first day of becoming friends with the boys, she had always helped them with how they could do something if they needed help. She'd even put her two cents in when it came to ideas, so in a way, she was the brain behind the plans.

"George, I swear I've told you about this." Adelyn huffed as she magically moved their plates off the table, hoping he wouldn't try to flip it. She knew this was upsetting to him, as it should be. In all honesty, it upset her too. Her life, as she's known it, was her parents and the twins. Now it was George and her mother, things feeling more out of place than when she was sorted into Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw.

"You're going off to Romania to make kissy faces at Charlie?!" He was frantic, his face red with anger. Her poor Georgie. He wasn't convulsing, but he also wasn't as calm as she thought he'd be. She _did_ tell him ahead of time that she would be leaving, so he was being very unfair by playing the victim.

"No." Her face flushed at the mention of his older brother. She hadn't seen him in a while, but she wasn't going to Romania to make kissy faces at him. She was going to take up the healer position they had to offer. And possibly help Charlie if he was injured at all. Because, you know: Dragons.

 _"So, has Charlie kissed you yet?" Fred asked with a straight face as he jumped over the back of the sofa in the common room._

 _"We're not even dating, idiot." Adelyn was trying to finish her Transfiguration paper as the twins pestered her over her crush with Charlie. Cruse the day when they had found her staring at him in the hall during breakfast, and began making snide remarks ever since. Freshly showered ginger hair, a bright smile down the few seats, his blue eyes shining with the gentle lighting above the tables. Who wouldn't stare at him? She couldn't have been the only one._

 _"But you want him to." George sat down on the other side of her. He wasn't lying, she really did want him to. It played around in her mind more often than not, even when she lay in bed trying to sleep at night. It was a crush she wasn't proud of, considering her best friends were his brothers, and every other girl wanting to be noticed by him. Which they were, at some point or another. She was just the twins' best friend, Adelyn._

 _"Better hurry, it's his last year." Fred started to make kissing noises as Adelyn dropped her quill. It was frustrating, trying to write a paper when the thoughts of Charlie were swarming her mind. Most of the time she would work on her schoolwork before he entered the common room so as to avoid that tidbit._

 _"Nah, she's got plenty of time." George waved the imaginary problem away. "She's always over at the Burrow anyway." Which was true, but he wouldn't be there for long. There would still be a time limit as to when she could plan on her fantasy never coming true, but yes, she had thought of it beforehand._

 _"Right, you've loads of time, Addy!" Her head was beginning to hurt as the boys laughed beside her, staring blankly into the fire. What she wouldn't give for a chocolate frog, right about now._

 _"Loads of time for what?" Speak of the devil, Adelyn thought as she cleaned her small mess and continued her paper. Acting natural was her go-to, and it worked well for her._

 _"Just Addy wanting to—" Adelyn shoved Fred over the couch before he could say anymore. Why did they ever find out that she liked their brother? That was outright stupid of her to let slip._

"Does Charlie know you're going?" George settled down, letting his plate float back to the table to continue eating. She made a 'derp' sort of face, staring at him plainly as he chuckled a little, almost choking on his potatoes.

"No, he doesn't. We haven't talked in a while, though. Are you sure this is ok?" She was worried about leaving him. Two years and it was still hard on everyone, him and Molly the most. She hated leaving him, but she couldn't stay forever. She needed her little bit of change, too.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Didn't expect you to stay forever, but I appreciate you staying here as is." There was a glint in his eyes as he spoke that made her feel warmer about her decision. Him understanding was his way of showing that he was finally mentally stable enough to be able to live alone for the first time.

"I just really need a change, you know? It's been two years, and I'm not doing any better mentally. I haven't had a date since we graduated, my mother is in a sort of depression, and my anxiety is through the roof." She started to breathe heavily, George moving across the table to pull her toward him. It was something him and Fred used to do whenever she was upset, namely when she saw Charlie snogging a girl in the halls. She had fallen for it and should have heeded their warning sooner; a real lady's man, that one.

"No, I get it. Do you, because all you've been is doing me." There was a pause as she gave him a blank stare, not enthused by his words. "Please, you know what I mean." Since losing Fred, he lost a lot of his comedy. They used to set each other up with the jokes, but now he was going through a dry spell. One every now and then, but he thought himself to be sad. He was still trying to get the swing of things without him.

"Thanks, Georgie." She nestled up against her best friend, a few days left before she left for Romania. She was nervous, and excited, and plain out worried what Charlie would do once he saw her. That was her biggest fear, and she was going to be on a dragon reserve of all places.


	3. Chapter 2

The good-byes were painful, her eyes straining to stay focused after she had finally left George's flat above the shop she loves so much. She wasn't sure who was worse to part ways with: her mother, or George. Each trip separate, each not wanting to let her leave 'just quite yet', and each of them telling her the same thing: Get a move on with Charlie. She had expected it from George, who had always said she would be more desirable as she got older—Fred always agreeing—but her mother was a whole other story. She had never really met Charlie, yet she was so keen on her daughter to make some sort of move to let him know she was interested.

Adelyn shook her head, looking at her new surroundings. Trees were everywhere, hanging tall and dark above her as a slight fog moved around the morning air. Breathing in, she took her first steps into the reserve waiting for someone to accompany her after she had to travel from the portkey alone, with nothing to go off of other than a piece of paper. Understandably, it was early, but she was also told to be here at a certain time so she could be shown to her living quarters and where she would be working in a timely manner. Sort of like orientation, but with a lot more stress on the line.

"Ah, Ms. Blackwood?" Adelyn noticed a taller, scraggly man walking toward her with what looked like fresh cuts on his forearms. Still, he made his way toward her with a smile. "So terribly sorry I'm late. New dragon came in and we had to wrestle it into its pen." He explained, motioning beyond the trees like she could see something clear.

"No, it's alright. Lovely walk on the way though." The air was brisk as she breathed in, something similar to being at the Burrow. It was comforting to know the world could still smell fresh, living in Diagon Alley with George being close to toxic compared to this. "Adelyn."

"Samuel Densmore, it's a pleasure. I've heard ya want to be our healer, eh?" It brought her back to a time when she had to choose classes for the potential career she wanted to try for. With how many times she had to patch the boys up, she wanted to know how to do it at an expert level. That's what swayed her to follow down the medical path in the first place.

"Much so, I can't wait." Her smile gave herself away on how badly she wanted to start her new position. It was perfect, and since the battle, it would give her the edge she felt like she needed.

"First stop then is your new home." His pace was set as he directed her off to the left of the reserve, her eyes noticing all of the different little buildings. The way everything was set up made her think of a little village with a few other, and fairly larger, buildings more towards the middle. She assumed one was where you ate or trained, but then again, she'd need the rest of the tour to figure it out. "This is it." Samuel stopped, placing his hand on his hips with a straight smile. He seemed like a cheery fellow.

"Wow, that's a bit larger than I had anticipated." Her reply was a breathy one as she eyed the building. It was indeed larger, but not so much larger that it looked like someone could train or eat there. It was just a little bigger than the other surrounding huts.

"That's because this is where you'll be working, too." He patted her on the back, motioning for her to walk in and take a look around. She walked up the couple steps the to the porch-like area before pushing the door open to an open space with a cozy-looking sofa against the wall and a table sitting in front of it. A fireplace was on the wall opposite of the couch, making it a perfect reading section. The kitchen was connected to it just straight ahead, another table and a couple chairs sitting around in the middle of it. Her bedroom was off to the left, the healing area off to the right.

 _"Blimey."_ She had whispered to herself, setting her bag down and taking it all in. No, she wasn't with her mother anymore. No, George wasn't anywhere to be found. It was just her, and a small part of her was scared of that feeling of aloneness. There had always been someone, and now there wasn't anyone around.

"I'll let you get settled, but feel free to wander around." Samuel waved as he exited her home—her new home—as she marveled at the space. It was cozy, she decided. It wasn't as big as she had thought it to be once she was inside. The average hut size was there, just added on with her healer's quarters. She took in a lengthy breath and then exhaled as she was coming to. This was the change she needed.

She went to work on opening her bag, slowly placing her items out in a line and enlarging them in its proper space. Her bookshelf near the sofa, whatever toiletries needed in the bathroom, an assortment of plates George had insisted she take upon leaving, and a photo of her father when he was in his Hogwarts days, along with the picture of her and the twins when they had made it onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. At the very bottom of the bag, there was a small preserved wildflower she had received years ago, the purple still being just as vibrant as when she obtained it.

 _She was sitting outside by the lake on one of the nicer days, somehow without the boys by her side. She held her knees up to her chest as she stared at the water thinking. It got her in trouble, even when it wasn't for herself. Namely when it was for Fred and George, but this time it was about the same thought she had had since she was sorted. Her father kept telling her it was perfectly fine that she wasn't in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor being just as perfect. She shook her head again, scrambling her thoughts away. She sighed, knowing she had her friends with her constantly, and if she were in Ravenclaw, sneaking out into the kitchens wouldn't be as easy. Especially when she came up with the plans._

 _"I'm shocked the twins aren't around." Charlie had snuck up behind her and was leaning against the tree, his arms crossed over his chest as his eyes laid out on the water._

 _"When I left them, they were getting in trouble with Filtch." She replied, not looking behind her. He was just visible enough in her peripheral vision, looking cool the way he was standing. Her cheeks grew hot even though it was a little cold out._

 _"I do believe I saw part of that." He nodded gently, a smirk playing between his cheeks. "What did you scheme this time?" He knew. He knew she was the one with the master plans, but didn't ride them out with the two of them._

 _"Levitating Mrs. Norris through the great hall in a dress." Adelyn shrugged, thinking how easy it had been to get the cat alone and away from Filtch. It was harmless enough, though._

 _"Ah yes, the perfect plan. Everyone hates that cat." She smiled at his playful tone, no longer feeling as alone as she had felt when she sat down. Thank Merlin for Charlie Weasley, she had thought. "So why aren't you inside? Bit cold, isn't it?"_

 _"A little, but it's helping me think." She replied simply, trying not to give too much away. Who was she kidding, she couldn't very well not tell him with what he had said earlier on in the year. 'If there's anything you ever need, let me know.' He had been true to that, too. Somehow he always knew if she needed a little saving._

 _"Is it about the housing situation? I mean, we could just march into Dumbledore's office and demand a re-sort." She laughed at his words, knowing she was in deep with him._

 _"Yes, but I'm well off in Gryffindor, I think." She had finally turned to look at him, but wasn't met with his gaze. He was still looking at the water, completely unphased by what she had declared. She had thought he'd be ecstatic she was finally accepting her house._

 _"Addy, I've known that since I met you." His response was cool and calm, not wavering for a second. No wonder every girl wanted to be in his sights. He just had a certain charm about him she couldn't quite place. "Though you've a great mind, like the hat said, you have more quality to be in Gryffindor than you think."_

 _"Really, like what?" She snorted lightly, entertained by his explanation._

 _"You are part of the pranks my little brother's do, but you're the brain. Very Ravenclaw-esque, I must admit. You've certainly got the marks for both houses, also. But the fact that you've bucked up the courage to keep going with whatever it is your mind sets you to, that's the number one quality. Nothing for your father, nothing for the twins, just you. That makes all the difference."_

 _She played his words in her head over and over, knowing what he meant till she didn't anymore. It was like a riddle, and she was trying to figure out the answer. As she was about to speak, she saw the way a warm smile was plastered to his face as he finally looked to her. His hand was outstretched with a little, purple wildflower he had undoubtedly picked somewhere near the tree when she wasn't looking. She accepted it, holding it between her fingers as though it were a fragile piece of glass that could break if she dropped it._

 _"Besides, I think the scarlet colour matches your eyes more than that blue ever would." She watched him walk away, his hands in his robes and his scarf blending in with his hair the farther he got. She was blushing, and she knew she was. She didn't try to hide it as a smile crept up to her face permanently._

She gazed at the flower again, finally resting it near the picture of her father on her bedside. Thinking back, it was that moment she had finally accepted the reasoning for being sorted into Gryffindor, and it was that moment on she didn't question it any longer. All because of him, that is.

* * *

Adelyn had been right about the other 'fairly larger' buildings. One was for training, as the other was like a dormitory of sorts. Depending on status or wages, you could live in a hut for yourself, or share a space with three to four others. A small thought popped up about how she wished she was only here to be a keeper so she could have been given the option of living with others. Then she mentally slapped the ridiculous thought away because she knew she needed the space as a person who has only ever lived with others.

Walking around, she noticed a couple groups of people pointing to her, probably because she was the new healer of the reserve. Or, because most of them were male, it was because she was the new woman. Either way, she kept exploring finally through the village and at the edge of the forest where Samuel had gestured toward earlier when he was talking about the new dragon. She continued walking, her hands in the pocket of her hoodie as she heard loud rawrs upon entering the threshold of the forest. There must have been a spell to keep the forest quiet so the village wasn't disturbed with noise. The wall of fog she walked through, however, left her feeling slightly dazed before she moved past it and into a small clearing.

"Mate, the Opaleye is in need of some attention!" She heard a voice yell from a random direction, only to find more and more people wandering around as she continued walking. She was internally freaking out, in a manner of speaking. Her reality was starting to hit her that she could potentially be the next person to give attention to the Opaleye. She had only ever read about them, just like every other dragon out there. Obviously you wouldn't pet it like you would a cat or an owl.

"Oi! You can't be here!" Someone yelled to her, coming up short as she stopped. "No civilians. Please return to the reserve if you have any further questions—"

"Adelyn, good to see you've made your rounds!" She heard Samuel from somewhere in the distance, the fog a little thicker in the trees than in the village. "Don't worry, mate. She's the new healer." He wacked the guy on the back of his back as he laughed, the man making a small 'o' with his mouth as he apologized. So she was allowed to be there. Good to know.

"Yea, got curious is all." Shrugging, she followed him down a path she hadn't noticed before, more and more people coming into view. There was a sort of clearing hidden in the trees, a dragon of what she assumed was the Opaleye in the middle with about five people around it. It was beautiful, she thought. "Um, Samuel. How in the bloody blazes did you get an Opaleye? They're more from New Zealand, aren't they?"

"Ah, got a knack for dragons, do we? Yes, miss. We picked her up just last week because of a brutal habitat she was enclosed in. Abusive, more or less. Still trying to get her to trust us." She was smaller than what she expected she should be, her pearly scales shining through the fog and overcast weather. Adelyn couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"That's absolutely appalling." Her voice held concern, though she wouldn't near her without training. That just gave her more motivation to become a keeper sooner.

"When one of our own got the call, he was quick to pick it up in the same afternoon. She's small for her breed, though. Just a young thing." Samuel explained as he ran his hand through his hair absentmindedly. "Ah, there he is now. Oi, Charlie!" Adelyn stiffened as she heard her lifetime crush's name. She wasn't exactly prepared to see him right now, with it being almost a couple years and all.

"Bit busy, mate!" He yelled back, being one of the men dealing with the dragon. She could see his red hair from where she stood, not needing to know which man he had been. She could spot him or any other Weasley from a mile away.

"I should go finish unpacking anyway. I only took a stroll as a quick break." Adelyn said in a slightly hurried tone, walking backwards before turning and walking away completely. Yea, she wasn't ready to see him yet. What would he say when he saw her? Would he even recognize her? As she was on her way back to her hut, Charlie trotted up to Samuel where she had left him.

"You called?" Charlie was breathing deeply and sweating a little, wiping his face on the back of his arm.

"It's nothing, now. Was gonna introduce you to the new healer, but she's left to go back to her hut." Shrugging, Samuel walked toward the dragon leaving Charlie to look out in the distance to see the blonde figure walking away. He couldn't place it, and wasn't entirely sure, but he could have sworn he had recognized her hair anywhere. It's possible it could have grown since the last time he saw her, but it couldn't be her, could it?

Adelyn reached her hut, panting because of her anxiety. It was random, and as a healer she couldn't quite fix herself the way she wanted. It kept reminding her that she was human, and that it was nice to feel like she was from time to time. During the battle, she was only ever worried for what would happen to her mother if Death Eaters found her, and her father for being a traitor. She herself would have done anything to protect the two people she loved most in her life; another quality for being in Gryffindor, she had mentally added.

But somehow, she was afraid of seeing Charlie. Going through what she had, this was the moment she was afraid of. Over the past couple years, she had changed. Like most other's she was a little more reserved because of her losses, and she was to believe she had dulled out after a while. Charlie still looked lively and just the same as he always had been. She just wished she could say the same.

There was a knock at her door, her eyes twitching up from her floor to where the knock appeared. Then the person knocked again, an audible sigh being heard just on the other side. She should get used to things like this, because she was to be on twenty-four hour call now, unlike her last position when there were certain shifts. She got up, straightening out her clothes before opening the door to find the red-haired man she was just thinking about, a glint in his eyes when they realized she was, in fact, the woman he thought she was.

She was motionless, her breathing going ragged as he smiled that same warm smile she was fond of growing up. His hair was longer, but not quite as long as Bill's. He had a little more scars than she had last seen him with, one in particular bleeding out a little right now. It wasn't bad, he could have easily cleaned it himself. It was just his excuse to see if she was their new healer or not, purposely getting hit just enough by the Opaleye.

"Addy." He almost whispered with a sigh of relief, his smile still in place as he kept staring into the eyes he loved so much. He held his arm to his chest with a piece of cloth wrapped around his forearm, knowing it wasn't enough to leave a scar. Her hair, as he had noticed earlier, was longer. It was just past her chest, just dangling off her breasts gently. Then he blinked away from her chest, hoping she didn't notice and get the wrong impression of him. He swore he was only checking out her hair and its length, nothing else. "It's great to see you, love."


	4. Chapter 3

Adelyn's cheeks flushed as she watched the man before her say her name like it was the easiest thing to do. She was sure he hadn't seen her earlier when Samuel had called out to him, but now that thought was blown into the water. And he had gotten himself hurt, but in the back of her mind she wondered if it was the old Charlie charm he had used on many girls before her.

"Charlie." She let out a breathy reply, Charlie going in to hug her instantly. She hadn't had a hug from him since her father had passed away. This was a happier hug, one with a different kind of emotion. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming." She let go to stare him in the eyes, his hand shutting her door from behind him.

"Should have prepared me for this, Addy." Charlie wasn't about to tell her his heart stopped when he saw her earlier, and how his mind couldn't stop till he found out if it was her at all. He was still holding his arm to his chest, keeping it up to stop the bleeding.

"Right, um. Come with me." She skipped what he had said and realized she couldn't dilly dally if she was the healer, now. Adelyn was nervous, her mind going blank as she entered her healer's quarters. Charlie sat down in a little seat she was sure he had sat in several times before. She hadn't looked in her quarters yet, completely unsure where anything was at the moment.

"Second door to the left." Charlie pointed to her right, Adelyn laughing a little. He really had been here enough times, she thought. After gathering all of her necessary equipment, she set to work on healing the gash on his forearm. It was an easy fix, thankfully. It wouldn't scar, like he needed anymore anyway. The wound was perfectly fixed, Charlie looking it over as she magically cleaned her space. "Why didn't you tell me you were gonna be the new healer?"

Adelyn gasped for a split second, unsure of how to answer. It was a heavy topic, in a way. Plus she wasn't sure either, but she didn't want to just say that. When she turned to look at him, he was still sitting in the chair with his hands clasped on his legs. She sat down in her chair again, looking to the floor before looking back to him with her answer.

"I'm not sure. Well, I mean—no, I'm not sure. I thought—I thought it wouldn't change anything. My being here and all. I didn't want to be in the way, and I didn't want you feel obligated to feel the need to be my friend, or anything." She sputtered out, though now she was thinking she said too much. An expression of shock appeared on his face like he was taken aback.

"Obligated to be your friend? Am I not already? Not obligated, but you know. Your friend? You've been part of the family for going near twelve years, and you thought you'd be a burden? Oh, Addy." He wasn't hurt, but he was surprised. She wasn't wrong for thinking what she had. It wasn't as though he tried anything with her at any given time, and when he thought about it, the battle happened and Fred and Callum died. He gave her the space he knew she needed, but that didn't mean his promise was lost through the years.

"I'm sorry…I should have said something." Adelyn finally responded after thinking over his words carefully. She was just anxious that he'd assume she followed him or something of the sort. Of course he'd never actually think that, she mentally scolded herself. Charlie was kind and was always the person to listen to her deeper thoughts.

"No, it's alright. But, you're here now." He stated casually, wishing he could move the strand of hair that was blocking part of her face. After years, she was finally there again. "Thanks for taking care of George." He said quietly when she didn't say anything.

"He took just as much care of me." She replied back, missing the other red head already. Her mind had flicked back to him wondering if he was alright being alone. There was silence between the two before Charlie stood up and walked the short distance to the blonde sitting down to pull her into a hug. She took it immediately, his muscles pressing against her like they hadn't done growing up. They were much more defined now that he was older.

"Never thought you'd need taking care of, but given the circumstances." He shrugged as she laughed against his chest, pulling away from the hug before her cheeks could darken. He smelt of burnt leather and dirt with a hint of blood and sweat.

"Things change, people leave, and life doesn't stop for anybody." She recited one of her favourite books, knowing it was a slight muggle thing to do. It was a fairly new book, only being published last year, but it was one of the realest things she had the pleasure to read.

"Some things don't change, it seems." He recalled her reciting different quotes during their time at Hogwarts, and even at the Burrow too. Her and his little brother's girlfriend were alike in that aspect, always being found in a book one way or another. Their memory wasn't so bad either, which would sometimes be a problem.

"I guess not." She replied shyly, smiling a little as she looked back on the past too. There was a silence between them again, but it wasn't awkward like the first. "Tea?"

"Sure."

* * *

When Charlie had left, he said he would be back later for a pick-me-up of sorts, but Adelyn knew firsthand what he was talking about. Firewhiskey, an assortment of food, and an attitude no one could refuse. He told her he wanted to continue catching up and aid her in her new job if he could, but in his mind it was like a cheap date he had always wanted with her. Maybe this was the chance he had been hoping for since before the battle. No matter how much he wanted her, she was always the one girl he couldn't seem to ask out naturally. There was age to consider, and that she was still at school a good portion of the time. And when she graduated, the war picked up and it all became a mess. He had started to think that all he'd ever do was admire her from afar, that maybe they were best as they were till she wandered to his doorstep.

Adelyn stood in her kitchen slightly dazed with a heart beating a mile per minute. She wasn't expecting to see him right off the bat, but she was happy she did. It took away most of the nerves she had earlier when she first arrived. She wanted to write George immediately, but what kind of adult would she be if she messaged her best friend only hours of moving out? No, she would wait at least until tomorrow so it didn't seem like she was tumbling around in a pit of fire. Her mind then wandered to the last time she had seen Charlie. How long ago was it, exactly? Surely it hadn't been _that_ long, had it?

She shook her head, knowing there were a lot of good-byes between them, remembering when he was first leaving for Romania. Molly almost made herself have an aneurism, her emotions all over the place. It was one thing to have Bill gone, but it wasn't as nearly as dangerous as playing with dragons. Still, she remembered the day well.

 _"How's about a round before taking off?" Bill said as he stood with two brooms in his hand as he talked to his younger brother. He had come home for the reunion, but would be going back as soon as tomorrow._

 _"Bloody good plan." Charlie seized his broom, the twins sharing a smirk before grabbing theirs. Adelyn remained silent but smiling at the group as she took a seat on the ground. She would be in her third year in a few months, already thinking about what classes she wanted to take. And how she would manage not seeking out the older red-head in the common room._

 _She averted her eyes above to the softball she had given them to use as a beater, the twins hitting it back and forth between the other two. She held the golf ball in her hand, waiting to throw it at random for Charlie. Bill had enchanted it to fly just like a snitch would, all it needed was a little boost._

 _"Oi! Why not join us!" Charlie called down to her as she laughed to herself. She loved flying, but she also didn't trust the twins when they were up there too. "Better view from up here anyway!"_

 _"Right, because she'll actually be staring at you." George stopped and laughed._

 _"What, with the view and all." Fred finished, patting Charlie on the back before Bill shook his head and intervened._

 _"She's throwing the ball, you two. Doubt he'll make a move on her right now." He made the twins snigger as she caught Charlie blushing in the sunset. What would it hurt? It'd be the last time he'd be here to play for a while, so why not?_

 _"Sure thing, but only because of the view!" She yelled back, completely catching all of them off guard. If anything, the twins sniggered more as she grabbed her broom from the shed and raised herself in the air. Her hair was loose and wavy from the French braids she had slept in the night before, and Charlie couldn't keep his eyes off of her. At first she thought a twig was in her hair, or maybe one of the twins had done something to her while she wasn't watching. He turned away, however, when he saw she had found him out. In turn, she began to blush._

 _It was the few hours later before she had to watch Charlie Floo out alongside the Weasley clan. He was cheery with his brothers, Ginny hugging his side before her mother pried her off him. Bill shaking his brother's hand and pulling him in a hug before the twin's showed up on either side of her._

 _"Gonna move?"_

 _"Or just stand there?" She knew what they were getting at. It was this moment she was nervous to happen, for she hadn't decided what she was going to do yet. She had been searching in her brain how she would confess her feelings, or if it would make a difference or not._

 _"Addy, why are you alone over here?" Charlie walked up and asked her as she blinked and looked at her surroundings. The twins had left like ghosts as they were now across the room talking to Bill._

 _"Oh, just thinking I guess. Romania, and all." She recovered badly as she listened to him chuckle a little in front of her. Her mind was in a whirl as his eyes found hers and held them._

 _"Yea, it's a big leap, but so worth it." There was a slight silence as she nodded and looked around again. Anywhere but the boy in front of her. "Don't get too caught up in the twins' pranks, got it? And owl me if there's ever a problem." Adelyn was startled by his quick words coming from his mouth. They poured out in a mass of mild hesitation and his cheeks proved his nervousness._

 _"Oh, I won't. And, um. I will?" She laughed as he smiled sheepishly, one hand going behind is head to scratch it._

 _"Just want you to know that just because I'm not there anymore, I'm still here to chat if you need me to." Her cheeks lit up as she watched his eyes grow brighter. She should say something now; especially now. It was warming to know he wanted to keep his promise as he was in a different country doing his own thing, no longer her senior at school looking out for her._

 _"I'll be sure to do that, then."_

It seemed so long ago, but she tried to remember when they started to slow their talking down. Still, she couldn't remember properly. For a while, they talked back and forth when they could. Days would go by, but he would still make time to reply to her or ask how she was doing. She'd take time out of studying or helping the twins with their shenanigans, even staying up late to finish the letter and sending it so it would be out as soon as possible. Somewhere along the line, something happened.

There was a knock at the door, Adelyn breathing a little faster to motivate herself. Technically, this would be the first time they hung out alone. There was one time in the common room her second year, but that was because he was coming in from his prefect duties and she was studying away by the fire while everyone else was asleep.

She opened the door quickly, noticing his hair was starting to stick to his face from the rain outside. Giggling, he walked in with the familiar bottle she knew he'd bring and closed the door. He shook off his jacket and hung it on the rack near the door, shedding off his boots just after.

"Bit chilly outside." He stood near the fire to warm himself up as she stared at him in awe, wondering to herself how she became so lucky as to have Charlie there. His hair was still partially stuck to his face as he turned and smiled to her. She straightened up before she could drool.

"Right. Um. I don't actually have _food_ food, but I do have plenty of snacks." She held out a bag of crisps with cheese as she tried to recover from staring, and could have failed miserably, but he was taking a swig from the bottle. He was just sitting on the ground stretched out leaning on his free hand. How could a girl not stare?

"Snacks are perfect." He chuckled as he lightly winced from the taste of the liquor, then took another lesser swig. Wincing again, he held the bottle up for her to take. She let the snacks float down to him, taking the bottle from his hand and sitting opposite him on the floor. This wasn't a date, she knew that much, but she felt her heart snag on something as his eyes held fire behind them. It was like he was a dragon himself; more dangerous and cunning than she had ever seen him before.

He was analyzing her as she took her first swig, wincing in turn before taking two more. Charlie started to smile to himself seeing the woman before him try to hold herself. Here was the girl who had gotten drunk one evening at the Burrow who had claimed she would never drink again thereafter. It was a simpler time then, before all the chaos the war caused. It was the calm before the storm. It was just a little over four years ago.

 _"Fred dear, I do believe that is for Adelyn. She_ is _the one that passed all her NEWT's." Mrs. Weasley teased her son as she smiled at him. It had been a very hard year for her, with her son's deciding to make their grand escape from Hogwarts to leave Filtch and Umbridge in a fit. Adelyn had been very much alone when they had left, but then again, she did know what she was doing when she agreed to help plan their scheme. It was also a hard time because of the small battle that was held in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry, and of Mr. Weasley being attacked before Christmas._

 _"Honestly, woman. Don't we get to celebrate too? The shop is coming to life!" George protested next to his mother as Fred nodded in agreement, wiggling his finger at her._

 _"Yes, dear. I'm very aware, but we're celebrating Adelyn and her achievements right now. Should have thought twice before placing a portable swamp before your exams." She tsked, still outraged with what they had done. She knew their plans for at least studying for the exams they truly wanted to pass, but now neither of them had any marks._

 _"It was fabulous though, wasn't it?" Fred was enjoying the spotlight before Adelyn walked in, hair wet from coming out of the shower. "Ah, yes. Tell mum how magnificent the portable swamp was! She'll believe you!"_

 _"Mrs. Weasley, it really was spectacular, given the circumstances. At least they did what they were believing in?" She questioned, not really sure how to persuade Molly otherwise. Molly was more likely to be swayed by what Adelyn said given the fact her sons were normally never to be taken seriously._

 _"Yes, and that's what worries me." She was smiling, thankfully. The three were making fun and helping where they could before the rest of the family arrived home. It was a special day, and Mrs. Weasley was set out to make it a memory no one would forget. The food, the lights outside with the summer breeze, and the company. It was one of those family parties that warmed you to the heart, Charlie thought. It felt more like home._

 _When Charlie had initially arrived, he hadn't seen the new graduate till hours later, which left him shell-shocked. There were only so many people here, yet he couldn't find the one they were celebrating. She wasn't with her parents, nor with his. Especially not with Percy, who was nagging Ron over something stupid, he assumed. Hermione was with Ginny, who wasn't anywhere near the blonde girl. No one was with Aunt Muriel, poor thing, though he understood why. Bill was with a friend of his he had brought from Egypt, and the ghoul upstairs was banging on the pipes to cause more commotion. He moved his way around the household, searching for her like his life depended on it._

 _It wasn't until he stepped foot outside that he noticed her in a group of her friends. The twins, naturally, but the other's he remembered too. Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. Oliver Wood had even made an appearance through his busy schedule. A good chunk of the team he left Gryffindor to. His eyes moved back to Adelyn, who was smiling and laughing as she took a swig of what looked like Firewhiskey. Her cheeks were flushed as she passed the bottle to her left, which was Fred. The twins still sat her in the middle as if to protect her, just like they always did._

 _"It was mental, honestly. I'll never forget that match." Angelina had just commented as she drank from her Butterbeer. It looked like they were having their own little party. His eyes were on Adelyn again, her hair longer than the last time he had seen her. She was taking a sip of her drink as her eyes caught a hold of Charlie's. Her smile widened as she waved him over. He hesitated at first, but now everyone was in their own conversations. She broke away when the Firewhiskey was brought back to her, leading herself in front of the older red-head._

 _"I'm glad you could make it." She smiled cheekily, handing the bottle to him. There wasn't the usual hesitation around her when she made the gesture, but he took it boldly and took a few swigs himself._

 _"I feel like I've been trying to find you all night." He stated, partially regretting he said it. He had already drank a Butterbeer and a few shots with Bill earlier. He made that as his excuse for being so bold with her. She had been drinking too, so they were about on the same level, he hoped._

 _Adelyn blushed deeply as she took another drink of her glass. She was beginning to wonder just how much she had to drink to hear Charlie Weasley tell her that. "It was just a little stuffy in there, you know." She stammered and pleaded to herself that she wouldn't mess this conversation up. It was her first proper time drinking and all._

 _"Understandable, seeing as there are several people in there on a hot summer's night." His prize-winning smile shot out and made her heart stop. She was starting to be conscious of herself before he spoke again. "Full marks, eh? I'm so proud of you. Bet you've been hearing that a lot."_

 _"I have, actually. From all sides." She was thankful he shifted gears. She didn't know how much longer she had to play it cool. "Thank you, though. I'm no Percy, but I think I did pretty well for myself."_

 _"Means you'll have many open doors, though we both know what you're choosing." He smirked at her, then thought back to their past conversations by owl. She had openly told him her dreams and what she wanted to do after she left Hogwarts. A girl who knew what she wanted and how she would get it always won in his book. "You're still thinking of being a Healer?"_

 _He watched her nod, her eyes glossed over from the alcohol. "Mhmm. I still have my heart set on it. Actually, I start learning in a few weeks. Haven't even told my parents yet." She pushed her finger to her lips and shushed him like it was a secret. Her lips were what really caught his attention before he blinked several times and looked back up to her eyes again._

 _"Right, I won't say a word." He took another drink of the bottle in his hand to prepare himself for what she might do if she were to get any more drunk. Any other girl, he knew what he'd try to do. Adelyn, on the other hand, he just wanted to protect. She was extra bubbly and happy in this moment, he didn't want to spoil it. He wanted to see her glossed-over eyes light up even more than they were, and wanted her smile to get bigger._

"You know," He paused, waiting for the right words to come to mind. "I was just thinking of your celebratory party at my house for finishing Hogwarts. That was the first time you had even drank with me." He smirked when she went a crimson colour, eating a piece of cheese quickly as though to process things.

"I remember having the worst headache the next day." She giggled, leaning back on both of her hands. "If you hadn't of given me a Pepperup Potion the next morning, I'd have considered myself dead."

"I think at one point you thought you were." That next morning was hard for everyone, but he had specially got her that potion because he didn't want to see her in distress. It was something of a weakness for him, seeing her in any sort of pain.

"Merlin, and the twins and their antics. I swore I'd never drink again." She shook her head and smiled more, if it were possible. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt carefree and alive. She hated to admit it, but she really couldn't remember. She was at least eighty percent positive that it couldn't have been that party.

"And here we are." The fire was finally starting to dry him off, and he felt warmer. It could have been the Firewhiskey, it could have been his emotions, or it could have been the fire itself. Either way, he had to control the urge to just strip in front of the girl he was trying to have a nice evening with.

"And here we are." She agreed, scrunching her toes to make them pop. The alcohol was already starting to grow on her, so she laid down and just listened to the fire beside her and the rain outside. It was so peaceful to hear nature around her and to not have a worry inside her. This was the calmest she had felt in more years than she could count. In that second, she felt Charlie's feet touch hers as he laid back too, humming something she recalled he used to hum back at school when he was contemplating something. After a quick debate, she finally decided it was best not to ask what he was thinking about. She didn't want to let this moment slip by. There would be more time to talk and pry, she knew. They both knew, because he was waiting for her to ask, but she never did. Instead, he continued to hum and smile to himself at how lucky he was for finally getting what he thought was his chance.


	5. Chapter 4

The next day was a little stressful, Adelyn needing to come to her senses on how she had made it into her bed with a Pepperup Potion ready on her bedside. Of course she concluded it was the work of Charlie, but what she didn't remember was falling asleep by the fire. How embarrassing, she thought to herself as she drank the potion. She finally got to hang out with Charlie and she falls asleep after only a little bit of drinking. It's like she had never taken a drink before in her life.

Though, after thinking a few moments on it, she had never really been one for drinking and letting loose. The twins weren't either, saying they'd rather be sober to pull a top-notch prank than to be inebriated and pull off something less than top-notch. They definitely liked having a plan rather than to just wing it, especially if it was something rather large.

She heard a light tapping at her window, expecting it to be an owl from George or her mother, but instead saw a tiny, enchanted paper dragon. Its wings were perfectly folded, resting against its sides as its mouth kept opening like it was trying to breathe fire. Adelyn opened the window so the paper dragon could climb in on the sill, out-stretching her hand so it could crawl onto it. After closing the window, she lightly opened the note:

 _"Hopefully you're well rested and ready to start the new day. I apologize for invading the boundaries of your room, but I didn't want you to wake up anywhere other than your bed. Thanks for last night, Addy. I'll be seeing you soon."_

She blushed at seeing his handwriting, the same messy letters forming charming sentences she had grown up seeing through her years at school. It was a nostalgic feeling, one that made a warm pit in her stomach. That, or it was the freshly taken potion working off her small hangover. Regardless, she set the note down and began her day. After showering and dressing in more appropriate clothing, she braided her hair to get it out of her face before stepping out into the morning. It was just past nine, many of the men walking about. Some heading straight for the forest, no doubt for their shifts. She took in a breath, and again before stepping down her steps and around.

The passerby's said their good mornings, all getting a glimpse of the new healer on the grounds. She would have found it odd had she of not grown up with the red-haired family and all of its sons. Shrugging, she continued her small walk before catching a glimpse of Charlie just down the path walking her way. Waving, she smiled in his direction. He beamed, a hand on what she was figuring was caffeine.

"Good morning, dear." He stopped in front of her, his smile brightening the air around them. My, how she had missed this. "Was just on my way to yours with this." Holding up his right hand, he held out the cup to her. "Coffee, though I'm not sure if it's made right."

Taking a sip, she sighed with delight. "It's perfect. Still got the knack for it. You didn't need to go out of your way, though." He wasn't in his protective leathers yet, meaning he must not have been due for work till later. Not that it mattered; he looked good in whatever he wore.

"It's not out of my way if I wanted the company." He shot back at her gently, gauging her reaction. Adelyn, used to the charm he put out, didn't enable it and continued on like her heart didn't just squeal inside her.

"So, now that you've found me, what now? What's the plan?" She sipped the warm liquid again, her green eyes shining with the morning sun. The fog was just starting to fully disperse as they made their way back to the center of the grounds, her new home just to the left of the path they were on. It was certainly livelier than it had been the day before, the rain having to have had something to do with it.

"A better and more in depth tour." They grinned, taking a path to the right as they made their way into the forest. The trees were thicker around them as they walked on in anything but silence. He asked questions about her mother and if she was well, and asked how George had been fairing–he talked to him, but knew it could have been a front as family sometimes does–and then asked how she enjoyed her job at the hospital. For some, it was a short time there, but for others like her, it had felt longer since the war. Like Adelyn, some felt as though they were being suffocated as they treated the post-war patients, while some made themselves numb of it. It was brutal to always see patients brought in from horrible curses due to some straggling supporters of You-Know-Who.

"So where you entered yesterday was technically the main area of the dragon's habitats," He started to explain, immediately walking through a wall of fog. Addy followed, her senses feeling slightly dazed as she pressed on with Charlie. Once through, he looked to her to make sure she was still standing. "So yesterday when you entered, did you notice anything about the fog?"

Adelyn immediately thought how she felt slightly dazed moments ago, and how the sounds seemed to be clearer than on the other end where the buildings were. "I felt dazed, as though part of me wasn't myself. And yesterday I noticed sounds from here don't reach on the other side." It was hard to explain, but she figured if he was asking such a question, there had to be a reason behind it.

"That's normal, and the good news is you'll hardly feel that as you walk through the wall." Still looking skeptical, he continued. "Basically when you took the portkey to that clearing, you were granted access by the Ministry for the grounds themselves. Usually someone from the Ministry who visits rarely takes the portkey, but when they do, they pass through a small recognition barrier on the outer edge just beyond the trees. This helps weeding out anyone unwanted. The fog we've just gone through, given the fact that you've been granted access of the grounds, let you in yesterday and goes through a recognition as you walk through. When you're sent on official business, you're granted access to this area, but let's say Ginny or someone visiting was to enter, they would find themselves back in the main circle of buildings."

"So, because I'm an official on the reserve now, I'm granted access and walking through the fog is like getting into the Ministry? That's rather clever. What would happen if someone visiting wanted to see this side? Would they be able to?" She asked in complete awe as he explained the magic surrounding the dragons.

"They would have to be accompanied by someone who is an official on the reserve. Now come on, I'll show you the rest of the wards." His smile was excited, which was further proof he was in the right profession. If only Molly could see her son right now, she would understand just a little more why he chose such a dangerous career.

Upon entering the clearing, she was able to see more than what she saw yesterday. Firstly, the Opaleye was blocking a good portion of clearing from a good view, but now she noticed different paths and a wooden structure near the entrance holding a sort of map.

"Right, so this here lets us know where each dragon is and who is with it." It was designed like the Marauder's Map, with footsteps and names of each handler and dragon. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, she also knew it was complicated magic to configure something like this. The boys merely found theirs, but this was on a new level entirely. Not only did it have the steps of each living being, it was also colour coded for the different areas in which the dragons were in. All handlers were blue, the more dangerous dragons were red, the gentler dragons were green, and the eggs were yellow which she could imagine didn't move unless it was in a handler's possession.

"This is incredible. It even has a legend in the corner of each pen as to what each dragon's classification is." Her eyes were wide as she surveyed which dragon held the purple marking in the corner of the habitat, and where she could find the fire symbol for those who breathed fire. There was even a snowflake signifying which others breathed ice. Each habitat was drawn to near perfection of what the dragon's atmosphere was like, whether it was humid with a forest, or icy with wind-chilled mountains, or even if it was a cave.

"It's definitely taken a long time to perfect, but it continues to evolve as time goes on. Each path leads to different habitats, and to make it easier, we have spark flies that can lead the way with that colour. Go on, tap a dragon and see for yourself." The tenderness and joy was well in his voice as Adelyn looked through which dragon she likely wanted to see. Finally seeing what she wanted, she tapped the name and sure enough, spark flies flew off the wooden desk and off to the right of the reserve as they changed from white to green.

"The Opaleye?" Charlie questioned, shrugging and beginning to walk down the path of the spark flies. "That thing was nasty when we brought it in, but it gentle enough so far."

"They're known for being a gentler dragon, though. Aggression isn't really in their characteristic list unless they're hungry." She began recounting all that she knew on the particular breed, though she was rusty on some things. It had been a while since she had to research any magical creatures, seeing as her profession was that of a healer.

"Someone's been reading up it seems." His look was that of amusement, knowing full well that the girl beside him was always one to throw herself into anything one hundred percent. It didn't matter what it was–Merlin, it could have been papers for A History of Magic–and she'd still dive right in though she knew all of the material ten times over already.

"Only a bit." She smiled, realizing the spark flies had ended and dispersed when they arrived at the newly made habitat. To say the least, it wasn't at all what she was expecting. It looked like an ordinary gate to a cage, but of course due to magical properties and whatever spells were cast, there was more than what met the eye.

"You're looking perplexed." It was more of a comment than a question, but he laughed at her silent expression and continued to his explanation. "Obviously it's a gate with four walls and no ceiling, but since you're an intelligent witch, I don't think I'll need to explain much." Slowly, he tapped the side with his wand and a brilliant scene unfolded before her. It was like the wall was evaporating and she was seeing an entirely new land just beyond the boundary. There was a fjord just ahead with grass all around, the sky a beautiful blue with clear water underneath.

"It's breath taking." She breathed out in a whisper, looking at the wildlife that fluttered about before her. There were birds, and different insects that sat on trees. It looked exactly where an Opaleye would live, which was typically New Zealand.

"We try to match the habitat as best we can with where it originally came from, even adding other forms of familiar life as well. We want it to feel as much at home as possible, not mentioning that we technically kidnapped it for its own good." Shrugging, he continued to explain the magic behind it all, and how it was best to research dragons in a technically controlled habitat that was still its own.

"What happens if you need to feed it, or enter at all?" There was obviously a gate, but there had to be some sort of spell to keep it locked tight to keep intruders out. It wasn't rocket science, as the muggle saying goes.

"As far as feeding, certain dragons actually have livestock so set them straight that live in the habitats themselves. We really try to get everything down to the final detail. Others, like smaller and younger dragons, need help and coaxing which we take the proper measures in doing so." It all seemed so surreal, seeing this sort of magic in front of her as he merely smiled at how her eyes lit up in fascination. "Entering is an entirely different matter, but is taken with extra care with more recognition spells and the like. When you're scheduled with a particular dragon, or simply aren't, the handler can go to the map we've got in the clearing back there and have his wand undergo a simple spell that basically tells this gate it has access."

"So nonchalant with your explanations, Mr. Weasley. I'm assuming it's only for official's to gain access?" She gained a cheeky grin from the red-head and laughed as he shook his head in amusement.

"See? Intelligent witch." His eyes locked onto hers long enough for her to blush. Though she was retaining all that he was saying, it was still Charlie himself showing her the ropes. It was more personal, in a way, rather than someone like Samuel teaching her.

Before the tour could progress, a loud voice echoed out into the pathways and what she figured was the whole reserve.

"Adelyn to the infirmary please, Adelyn to the infirmary." The voice ended, Charlie grinning as she blushed away from him. It was embarrassing that she was being called over the voice channels on her first day of work, but Charlie couldn't help but laugh at her smugly.

"It's normal, I assure you. Let's head back, miss healer." He nudged her before tapping the wall again to make it look as though she weren't just looking out a window in New Zealand. Almost as soon as they made it to the wall between the dragon's and the rest of the reserve, Adelyn was starting to lose her nerve. It was ridiculous, she knew, but it was still a new job in a new place. There were plenty of times when the situation was always worse than what she was about to face–being that her first official year as a healer was tending to the fallen at Hogwarts–but this was an entirely different story. This story dealt with dragons and the wounds they could give someone. Granted, it wasn't as bad as seeing the killing curse or seeing victims from werewolves. It was just a different means of how the injuries were obtained and how it was a completely different atmosphere altogether. Like she had chosen then, she chose her path now as she set forth to help her first patient on the reserve.

* * *

Hours later after Charlie had long since left her to carry on with his shift, she set to work tidying up her new workspace more to her standard. The patient that had visited earlier had luckily only been burned on his forearm by a baby Welsh Green he was trying to coax into eating. Due to its excitement, it let loose a little too much. He was lucky enough to have his arm, babies never knowing their power, but he would likely have a scar from the incident. There was only so much healing magic and potions could do.

She continued through the next few weeks with a steady rhythm, which usually consisted of Charlie bringing her something caffeinated in the mornings and patients coming in and out with burns on varying severity levels. Adjusting wasn't too much of a challenge thankfully, though George claimed it was because Charlie was the one helping with the adjusting. Try as she may, she couldn't hide her feelings from her best friend, though she was doing better than anticipated with the man himself. There were several lunch dates, or times when he would pop into the infirmary because he had a few extra minutes to spare before he wandered off into the forest to be with his assigned dragon.

When she thought about the phrase 'lunch dates', it wasn't even as she wanted it to be. It was more like two friends catching up and grabbing a bite rather than a girl liking a boy and trying to discreetly get him to notice her in a womanly way. Things weren't as bad as they seemed, however. She was making friends, as one would when they're one of the only women on the reserve. Supposedly there was another woman who would be appearing again after a few months away at another reserve, but she rarely heard who she was.

"Addy, hey!" Charlie called out with a grin before he entered her home one evening. His face was red from what she assumed was from his running, but she smiled nonetheless at his presence. She had slowly grown accustomed to him walking in almost always unannounced that this was no longer a surprise.

"Yes?" Her eyes were bright on the man who had to straighten his hair long enough to keep away from his face. Then she saw a slight strain in his eyes that put her feelings aside while her anxiety flared. "What's wrong?" She was already assuming the worst when he patted her shoulder and half shrugged.

"Have you not gotten your letter?" He was puzzled, looking around for her owl and any sign of an envelope possibly torn to shreds in her proximity.

"What letter? Charlie?" Surprised, she followed him as he wound up in her room, looking around for something in particular, then strode over to the infirmary where he saw a crisp envelope lay on the counter near a jar of gauze.

"This letter." He snatched it up for her as she flinched at his quick movement. It was unusual to see him so disheveled that she almost didn't want to read it.

She began to open it slowly, unsure if it was wise at this point since he was so muddled in his emotions. "I had completely forgotten something came in. I was with–" She stopped cold, making a once over to be sure she hadn't misread any of the finer points in the parchment. She could hear Charlie breathing hard and shallow as though he ran a marathon around a Quidditch pitch. He was waiting for more of a reaction than what she was giving, but maybe she would take it a little better than he and most of the Wizarding World of Britain had.

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **Dear Miss Adelyn Blackwood,**

 **Due to the many lives that have been lost in the course of a few years, our wizarding population has sadly decreased in numbers by the thousands. Since the last war, there have been smaller hardships throughout the country with the last remaining supporters of You-Know-Who, cutting away at our numbers still. With hopes of a newer and brighter life, I'd like to share with you an idea that will surely help our Wizarding World and bring it back to what it once was.**

 **Now that we've reached the second anniversary of the last war, I am posting a new marriage law that will officially be appointed by the 1** **st** **of January, 2001. Under this law, you will have until the date posted to find a spouse to whom you will share your life with. If this guideline has not been met by the date posted, a match will be made for you in that given time. If you've met with the previous guideline, you must announce an engagement before or by the 1** **st** **of January to not be put in the pool of matches. Should there be no announcement made, you will be matched accordingly by the given date at 12pm.**

 **I would like to note that all matches will be just and thought of accordingly to be sure of compatibility between spouses. The individuals that will be effected by the law will be seventeen through thirty, unmarried withes and wizards. Upon announcing an engagement, whether it be before or after the 1** **st** **of January, you have the full year of 2001 to decide a date of marriage.** ** _All marriages will be held by the 1_** ** _st_** ** _of January, 2002._** **Should this guideline not be met, disciplinary actions will take place.**

 **I will conclude on a lighter note that this will surely bring our country back to its former glory, replenishing our wizarding families. Should there be any questions or concerns, I will be accepting letters and scheduled appointments upon the time of the matches. I wish you good tidings as your future awaits.**

 **Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt**

Charlie continued to look at me like she was a statue in a garden. Her eyes were re-reading all the finely written black letters as though she had read it wrong the first couple times. The letters didn't change, and neither did Charlie staring at her. Marriage hadn't crossed her mind, like most of the witches in their early twenties. She still had so much she wanted to accomplish with her individual self that starting a family wasn't until much later in her life. She had understood why the law was being made, as she was sure everyone did. Many lives were lost, and the bloodlines were dwindling. There was much talk back at the hospital that Britain's Wizarding Population was scarcely low due to You-Know-Who. It hadn't been this low in a few centuries, at the very least.

"So I have to find a husband. Great." She spat out, letting the letter fall to the floor between them. Her mind went to her mother and how she was a muggle. She was able to choose her father and step into the world of magic at her leisure. How was she to react at this sudden change? Not only did her only daughter have to be married so quickly, but she might not even get to choose at all. There were many Pureblood families that were tortured and killed off because they were deemed as traitors, which she was sure was another reason the law is to take place.

"And I've got to find a wife." His tone was sarcastic, his rear plopping into a chair as they sat quietly in the dimly lit room. Her mind went to Charlie and how he hadn't had many long-term relationships. It was just as hard for him to choose someone to stick with forever as it was for her to have the option to choose someone, and as it were, there weren't many on her list. "Mum's going to absolutely love this. She's wanted me married for a while now."

Adelyn started laughing, throwing the red-head off a minute before he shook his head at her. It wasn't a lie that Molly Weasley was slowly trying to marry her children off one by one, though Bill was still the only one. Charlie being the next oldest, it would be her greatest joy to see him with someone for all of eternity.

"So long as she likes her, she'll be thrilled." Fleur took some time getting used to, the blonde briefly remembering how much Molly attested to her engagement to her eldest. Still, she grew fond of her and they both found a middle ground where they can both stand at happily.

"Merlin, what shit." He groaned, heaving a sigh before glancing at the girl next to him. "We're on a reserve, how in the hell do I get to decide whom I want to marry when there aren't many women to select from?"

"Easy for you to say. Most of the men here are single, and I've really no other takers other than a probable George, whom will ask Angelina. I'll be like meat, here." Her laugh had anxiety to it just thinking about how she was utterly screwed. Out of all the laws in the world, this was the one Kingsley had to pass.

"Addy, the only women I talk to off the reserve are my mother and Ginny when I can stand her." He gave her a pointed look as he tried to one-up her, but she kept going because she was in the same boat.

"Charlie, I speak to your brother. There are quite literally no others I can think of that I'd want to share my life with." Her eyes gleamed toward the man beside her, knowing there was a perfectly capable man right here that she would be more than happy to be with, but of course didn't say anything.

"It might just be you and I then, yea?" The question rolled off his tongue so easily that she had almost forgotten to pick up that it was a joke. She could only hope for him to actually choose her out of any other girl out there. "This calls for a drink." Not being able to stand the slight tension of his words, he stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a bottle of mead, quickly handing her one in the process.

"Gods, how am I to tell my mother?" There had been a long pause as they drank down a bottle of mead each, both wanting to feel the warmth from the alcoholic beverage.

"Carefully, I'd assume." She glanced at him knowingly as he smiled to her. "That's one of the reasons I'm glad I'm in Romania; I don't need to constantly listen to my mum."

"I'll just tell my mother it's you and she'll be overjoyed." As soon as the words left her mouth, she gaped at her bottle. It wasn't necessarily a secret for everyone around her that she had always loved Charlie, but Charlie himself didn't know. At this point, he might not, given the new situation.

"Your mother is a peach, I'll give her that. Good taste in men." Though he wanted to comment further, he figured that was the more subtle approach to her statement. He definitely admired the girl next to him, and he can't lie about not having watched her from afar all these years. There was just a boundary he never wanted to cross, but now he found it harder not to with how close they were becoming again.

"A peach with a temper. To her, it's just more magic harming her family." Adelyn's tone was dark for a moment, Charlie taking care to look at her downcast eyes. He knew firsthand what it was like losing someone, but losing someone from an entirely different world than yours must have been devastating. Silence wove around them as they adjusted to what was bound to happen sooner or later; the law. It could have been worse, he knew. It could always be worse, but for some reason he felt a hint of excitement. It was different, it was change.

"Do you remember your second year when George had turned your hair green?" It was off topic, but something he knew would lighten the mood. You could never go wrong bringing up a twin story.

"It was more of a teal colour, but how could I forget? I went all day with it!" She exclaimed as they recalled the memory.

 _The twins were waiting for their friends down in the great hall for breakfast, hoping Angelina would come down any moment with her new development, as they called it. When she walked in with Alicia and without Adelyn, they gulped in unison._

 _"Where's Addy?" Fred asked, growing slightly worried since Angelina looked perfectly normal when she shouldn't have been._

 _"There was a bit of a mishap, but she's on her way right now." Alicia made a sheepish face like she felt bad for the other. The boys gulped again, hoping to Merlin himself that their prank didn't fall onto their best friend._

 _Before they could think any more on where they went wrong, there were whispers starting up all around them. Gulping once more, they slowly turned in their seats to see Adelyn walking with her head held high but with teal-dyed hair. People were pointing, Slytherin's were jeering at her with comments, but she remained unphased as she took her usual seat between the twins._

 _"Fred and George Weasley, what did you do?!" She whispered harshly to them, each of them flinching at her silent rage. Alicia and Angelina's eyes were wide because they knew the boys would never prank her for as long as they lived. She was too valuable to them to do such a thing._

 _"In all due respect, it was supposed to be Angelina with teal hair." George pointed out, Angelina throwing a piece of toast at his face._

 _"Excuse me?!" Her voice wasn't as silent, but the rage was still there nonetheless. Adelyn tried to remain calm, breathing in and out steadily as she waited for more of an explanation._

 _"You'd better hope to Merlin himself that this is fixed soon." Her words were harsh, but they took them to heart as they nodded on either side of her as she relaxed and began eating. A little down the way, Charlie's mouth was open wide as the girl he normally saw as a blonde was strutting teal hair. He couldn't believe his brother's would go so far, but after hearing a partial of their conversation, it really was a mishap though it was meant for someone else entirely. It wasn't until that evening, when the twins had more time, which they started to work on fixing their mistake. Though they made the potion flawlessly without Adelyn, they needed to work with her to make the cure for it. It wasn't until people were going to their rooms when she came down from a shower and appeared with blonde hair yet again._

"McGonagall kept asking me to tell her who had done it, but I don't think she even suspected the twins since it was me it happened to." She laughed at the memory, remembering how betrayed she felt when it was her they had done it to. It wasn't any better that Angelina was their original target, but it would have been better for her since Angelina's hair was darker. Adelyn still had a slight tinge of teal in her hair for the rest of the week since her hair was so light.

"I was actually brought into her office as a Prefect and was asked if there were any leads on the prank. Thinking now, though, I don't think she really thought I had any information. I wasn't exactly the best Prefect at school." It was his turn to laugh, not only for the memory but for him being Prefect at all. What he thought as a joke was reality as soon as his sixth year started.

"Better you than others." She shimmed in, cozying up on the couch after finishing her bottle of mead. The evening had definitely ended better than what it was an hour prior with the sudden news of the marriage law. It was a grim topic, as it would be for months to come. So long as they were to find partners, however, they would be in the clear. It was just a point in finding one before time ran out.


	6. Chapter 5

The first week had gone by, the announcement of the law a lively topic around Britain. Keepers on the reserve whom the law didn't effect–those of no British citizenship–were only feeling bad this was happening to their friends. They didn't deny how glad they were it wasn't happening to them, but seeing as most of the reserve were made up of British keepers, it was hard to drop the topic. More than a hundred engagement announcements were made public via The Daily Prophet through the first week, and many more were sure to happen to ensure their future with someone not chosen for them.

Adelyn's head was spinning as this was really effecting her keepers as more and more were making small mistakes and landing themselves in her care. It wasn't just her mind that was boggled, but everyone else's as well. As soon as she had the chance, she Floo'd home to discuss this new Ministry development so her mother would hear it first hand from her daughter and no one else. Of course Martha was outraged, but soon calmed down enough to tell Adelyn time was officially ticking as far as Charlie Weasley was concerned. Molly wasn't as bad to handle, so Charlie hadn't said a word dealing with it seeing as his younger siblings were home and making a fuss themselves. It was the small things, he thought.

Already there were keepers who were asking Adelyn if there was someone special in her life, or if she had any suitors her family was going to pair her with to save her bloodline. People she still hardly knew and wasn't around for long enough to be comfortable with marriage proposals. When she declined, most seemed satisfied, but Charlie wasn't liking what he was hearing. It had taken him years to not kill anyone when it came to her, it definitely wouldn't stop him if it were his colleagues.

"The reserve is a right mess." Charlie commented as he and Adelyn were sitting on her porch looking anywhere but each other. Adelyn's cheeks started growing red each time her eyes landed on the man beside her because her mind was still stuck on 'what if'.

"And we're in the middle of it." Her head started to ache with how much testosterone was around her, and that said something seeing as she grew up with the Weasley's most of her life. Just as Charlie was about to comment, a voice sounded threw the abnormally silent air.

"Charlie! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A girl ran up the steps, completely ignoring Adelyn. She was slightly taller than herself, who was about five foot five. Her hair was to her shoulders, mainly a light brown but with different strips of blue and red with a strand of feathers on the opposite side of her. One side was completely braided back as the other was freely moving.

"Miranda! I didn't know you were coming back so soon." Charlie lifted himself off his chair to hug the girl before engaging in their conversation.

"I still had another month out, but the keeper I was subbing for came back earlier than expected." Adelyn thought she was cute, but her heart sank as she watched the two exchange words. This was a girl who had the characteristics Charlie had. She had a wild look to her, and she seemed like spitfire upon her arrival.

"Miranda, this is Adelyn." She rose from her chair and put on her best smile she could muster in the moment. Miranda gave her a once over before showing her smile as well.

"Miranda Thornwell, pleasure." Her hand was surprisingly soft for a keeper's, but her grip wasn't at all pleasant. "You're the new healer, huh?"

"Um, I am. And I'm Adelyn Blackwood. It's nice to meet you. I've heard a bit about you." She tried to play it nice, but her attempts were put to rest when Miranda opened her mouth again.

"I wish I could say the same, but I honestly didn't even know we needed a new healer." The girl shrugged, looking bored with the conversation. "I've been away helping our Australian reserve because a guy got hurt pretty bad over there."

"That's terrible, I'm sorry to hear that. Good to hear he's better, though." Adelyn kept looking between Charlie, who was smiling between us, and Miranda, who looked as if she didn't want to spend her time here any longer.

"Let's go have a drink and catch up." Miranda smacked Charlie on the arm, which he laughed at before agreeing to her offer. "I'm sure you'll be a little busy, so next time maybe." It wasn't an invite per say, but it definitely wasn't anything welcome either. For as much as she heard about this female keeper and how good she was at her job, she had just about the worst attitude.

"Addy, if you want–" Charlie started, but Miranda intervened.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone. She must be busy trying to gain her grounds around here. Next time." Again she tried to get Charlie to move, but his eyes were locked on Adelyn for a direct answer. Miranda stared between the two, wondering about their relationship as the blonde finally spoke up.

"I was actually going to write to George, so you go off. Next time I'll join." Adelyn smiled, and it was enough for Miranda to pull at Charlie's arm again. He hesitated, seeing a mask slowly creep on to her face before he sighed.

"That can't be helped, then. Let him know I say hi, will you?" And with that, the two walked down the steps and down the path till they were out of sight. She huffed, making her way inside to sulk at how things were slowly crumbling from underneath her. Of all things, it had to be a girl like her. Wild, cunning, rambunctious by the look of things, and she had that tomboy personality to her. She was spunky, if her hair wasn't evidence enough. Next to her, Adelyn seemed ordinary.

Adelyn was quick to call George up on a phone–though she knew it was still a mystery to him as to how it worked–and waited for him to answer. The only reason he had one at the flat in the first place was when Adelyn needed to get a hold of her mother, and right now it was the fastest way to talking to her best friend without having to physically leave.

"Argh. Blasted thing. Addy?" George seemed winded, probably fighting with the cord or the phone in general. Both were likely options as she giggled.

"Still not used to it, I take it?" She asked as he huffed, annoyed by why he still had this contraption in his home.

"Don't believe I'll ever be. What can I do ya for? Miss me already?" He seemed a little lighter than the last time she had seen him, knowing he was starting his own rhythm without her there to keep track of him there.

"Always, but I actually wanted to vent." At first she was unsure she should tell her fears and worries about one Weasley to the next, but it was the only option she had at the moment. That, and George pretty much knew it all anyway. He was so into her life, sometimes she felt he knew it better than she did.

"Ah, girl time. What has poor Charlie boy done now, I wonder?" Again she giggled. It was refreshing to know he was starting to feel his way around with joking and the like. That, and for some unknown reason he had always enjoyed what he called 'girl time'. Whether it be Angelina or Adelyn, he was always there to be that gal pal they needed in that moment.

"Not him, but someone else. Do you know who Miranda Thornwell is?" The last name rang a bell, but her first name didn't. She couldn't figure out who this girl was, so her best option was to ask someone who likely knew.

"Sounds familiar. I think her sister was in our year, come to think of it. Laney Thornwell of Ravenclaw." Adelyn wracked her brain and distinctly remembered Laney. She was nice enough, nowhere near how her sister appeared to be moments ago. With much trouble, however, she couldn't remember much of Miranda. "Miranda was just a few years ahead of us. By the time she was in her seventh year, we were fourth years. There's really not much I can remember about her though, she never stuck out."

"Maybe that's why I couldn't remember her?" As much as she tried, she could only think of Laney and the few conversations they held during classes. They were certainly acquaintances, but nothing beyond that. It was said her parents hid their family so as not to be held in any part of the war, but Laney was part of the D.A. and had fought that night. Sadly, she was one of the many young souls that didn't make it.

"What's this all about? C'mon, spit it out." Just like an old, gossiping grandmother, George started demanding for details. Gossip was one of his many habits, though a lot of the time it got him into serious trouble growing up.

"She's this girl who works as a keeper here, and I've just met her. I guess she was away in Australia subbing for someone who was hurt, and she's only just come back." Adelyn sat on her sofa, folding her knees up to her chest. It was like she was a teenager again, though talking on the phone with George–or anyone–wasn't considered normal.

"Keepers substitute for other keepers?" He asked genuinely, knowing he was getting off topic. When Adelyn whined for him to be serious, he took the hint and carried on. "I take it she's one of many who fancy Charlie, am I right?"

"I'm thinking so, though I absolutely hate how this cycle will never end." Complaining only went so far, but it made her feel better so she could determine her next move later.

"I mean, it wouldn't have been a continuing cycle had you of just confessed a long time ago." He sneered gently and she knew he was right. If she had gone through with telling him her feelings, maybe every blasted woman wouldn't be after the insanely attractive dragon keeper. "So, say she does have a fancy with him. What then?"

"I'm not sure, but if she's thinking anything like me and every other person out there, she's wanting him as a potential husband." She pouted, George mulling things over carefully before he replied.

"Given that Charlie is–SON OF A HACK TROLL I am going to RIP this out of the wall!" George yelled over the line, Adelyn expecting something like this to happen during their conversation. He had a hard time sitting still when he used the telephone, so he often forgot that the cord is long enough to trip him if he didn't move it enough. "Anyway," He composed himself, though the anger from the phone was still in his tone. "Given that Charlie is a stand-up guy, it's not unnatural for women to fawn all over him. You know firsthand, Addy." He added the side note quite pleased with his teasing gesture. "What you need to remember is he's always had a special place for you."

"Has he though? I feel like he's always treated me the same as others, if not less than that." She can't fully say it was like all the others when she herself wasn't caught snogging him in the halls randomly.

"Merlin's beard, I forgot how dense you can be if it's not in a book." He tutted her, still amused that he had to help her yet again with a boy issue that dealt with his older brother. He thought about charging her, but seeing as she spent the last two years keeping him alive, he considered it on the house. "I think you're capable of winning this battle. You just need to get in the mindset."

She thought it over, wondering how she became such a coward when it came to her feelings. There were times when she physically could not bring herself to confront Charlie, but she never thought she couldn't be worth his time. Not since the war, anyway. There were still a lot of mental blocks she needed to work through to be one hundred percent, but what person out there didn't have their issues?

"You're right–"

"As usual." He interrupted, waiting for her to comment. When she didn't, he apologized and let her speak again.

"You're right. I just need to get into the mindset. She's intimidating and literally everything Charlie could probably want, but it's worth a shot. I have about seven months until the deadline." Her motivation was rising as she could feel George smiling on the other end.

"The thing you need to remember is you don't know what he could possibly want. Hell, I don't know what the nutter ever wants. Just go and do the Blackwood thing." His words coaxed her, much like her father's would have too. With every passing moment, she knew he was there watching over her, but at this point in her life he was probably shaking his head at how dense his daughter could really be.

"Yea, I'm going to." Her mood was immediately lifted at her friend's words. She wouldn't back down if what she wanted could be hers for the taking. It would take effort, but what in life didn't? She's worked for everything in her life, surely she could work to get the guy she's had eyes on since she was eleven.

"Great, well I'm getting off this damned thing before I burn it." Without so much as a goodbye, George hung up–kind of, because he actually resorted to hitting the phone on the receiver repeatedly when it didn't stay put–and then the line went dead. She knew she could have just told him to push the little button, but there was not only nothing she could say to change his mind, it also wouldn't have been as entertaining as hearing him struggle with a muggle object.

* * *

Adelyn was finishing up with bandaging Bradan's arm, a keeper who had been scratched by the Chinese Fireball, when she heard a pair of footsteps come up to the door. Assuming it was another patient, she continued her work before she gave Bradan strict instructions that he could either do himself, or come back for her to do. Due to the recent law, he would more than likely choose the latter if he wasn't already wanting to be with someone back home.

As Bradan was leaving, she noticed Miranda sitting on a stool waiting to be seen. Though she didn't look in the slight bit injured, you can never tell just by looking at someone.

"Did you need any help?" Adelyn asked nicely as Miranda raised her eyebrows in a condescending way. It made Adelyn's blood boil, but she stood her ground since Miranda had technically entered her home, even though it was the healing part of it.

"Please, I'm not one to be hurt easily." She stood up and shrugged, walking around and analyzing every inch of the healer's quarters. "Just wanted to talk is all, have some girl time." The way she said girl time made Adelyn cringe even more. It didn't sound like she wanted to get to know her. More like dissect what possible competition there was.

"Well, I suppose I could pencil you in. I'm just so busy, as I know you're well aware." Adelyn shot back gently, taking a seat in her usual chair as Miranda continued to walk around indifferently. She didn't seem to want to sit still, but it wasn't because of discomfort. The more she looked at the wild brunette, the more she was interested in what she was really like under the dyed hair and feathers.

"I see you've taken a fondness, we'll say, with Charlie." Miranda finally stopped and looked to Adelyn for the first time since arriving, her hazel eyes boring into Adelyn's green ones. "When I left, he didn't have a girlfriend, so I expect that to still be the case."

"I wasn't aware that you needed to keep such close tabs on him." She muttered evenly as Miranda rolled her eyes.

"When I asked him about you, all he said was that you were a close friend of the family. I expect that to still be the case come January." The wild girl had gotten to the point, Adelyn's eyes going into a glare. She had been right to assume this woman was after Charlie. There wasn't a woman in the world who didn't want to be part of his life one way or another.

"Did he also mention all the numerous sleepovers we've had over the last decade? I'm not just a friend of the family, darling; I'm family." Adelyn smiled when Miranda turned abruptly to glare at her. Served her right to pick a fight with someone who grew up with Fred Weasley. He had more tempter than none, and she definitely learned a few things from him.

"There's no difference to me as long as I actually get the last name, _darling_." Miranda spat back angrily, ready to fight the blonde head on if she didn't already know whom she was dealing with. In the back of her mind, she knew she couldn't get rid of her. Over the past couple years, all Miranda heard was Adelyn's name and how he wished he had more time to recover their losses with her and his family. Being transferred to the Romanian Reserve had its ups and downs, but she counted Charlie Weasley as a blessing. Whilst in school, they never knew each other. She was too quiet, too timid. After graduation, and even more so after the war, she decided to change herself altogether.

"Only if Molly has anything to say about it. You're not exactly charming, are you." Adelyn scoffed, a light smile playing between her cheeks. She held her composure as Miranda seemed to be almost dissolving before her. The fire could be seen deep within their eyes.

"The law is the law, Blackwood. Besides, I'm sure his family would rather see him with a Pureblood rather than a half breed." Miranda was trying to play dirty, but Adelyn genuinely laughed at her comment.

"You certainly don't know them very well, do you?" Adelyn was more amused than anything now, watching Miranda's temper rise. "I can't easily say I'm vindictive, because I'm not, but I do believe you need to do your research before you step on any toes." Adelyn knew that if Miranda were ever left alone with Molly Weasley, she would likely be eaten alive. The matriarch of the family didn't tolerate any insubordinate fools for her sons.

"The only one stepping on toes here is you." The brunette pointed to the blonde as she sighed heavily. "I don't care if you're a war hero, I don't care who you saved back then, and I certainly don't care about your ties to the family. By the time January comes, an announcement will be made by Charlie and I." Her tone was even and bolder than it had been when she walked in ten minutes before. It really was like she transformed to a new person entirely.

"Funny you should bring that up. I had tended to your sister Laney that night before she passed. Did you know that? I don't remember seeing you around." It was a low blow, but she wasn't trying to make it a huge ordeal. It was more of an observation that the Thronwell family wasn't at Hogwarts that night, especially when Laney was in the great hall calling for her family. Addy can't say she passed alone, but she was the last person she tended to before she saw the Weasley family surrounding Fred.

"Why bring something like that up? It's in the past." Miranda shifted from one foot to the next looking absolutely troubled by the change of topic.

"You might not know as the rest of us do, but the past can be very haunting." The words almost echoed around the girls who still stared at each other like predators. "I will give you advice, however. The Weasley's, no matter how kind-hearted, don't tolerate cowards. They go all in or die trying, just as Laney did." Before Miranda could speak up, the door to the infirmary opened with Charlie walking in with a smile then a surprised look on his face.

"I definitely wasn't expecting to see you both here." He laughed gently, completely unaware of the atmosphere around him. Both silently thanked Merlin that he wasn't choking with all the tension in the air. "Addy, I need to be patched up."

Adelyn smiled to him kindly, and looked to Miranda before she spoke. "Charlie, you know you don't need to harm yourself just to see me." Because she knew that's exactly what he did. He was good enough at his job to know the different dangers. It was like her first day here when he showed up on her doorstep with a bleeding forearm.

He blushed and turned his cheek like a child. "I know, but at least it gives me a reason."

"Isn't wanting to see me enough?" At this point, they had forgotten Miranda was even there until she coughed loudly to gain the attention from them.

"Charlie, do you want to grab some food tonight? I was thinking of apparating to town." Though her invite was friendly enough, Charlie smiled and gently shook his head.

"I would, but Addy and I actually have prior plans tonight." Though he couldn't read the atmosphere, both girls could, and only one of them wasn't pleased with its results.

"Anything I can join in on?" She tried again, this time trying to invade the both of them. If there was anything she didn't want in the world, it was this blonde to be alone with her red-haired keeper.

"Not really, erm…let's just say it's an old tradition we're picking back up." Again, he smiled as Adelyn did the same behind her hair. Just as she was done patching up his scratch–with no sign it was ever there–she let go of his arm and sighed.

"Well, I guess we should be off. It'll be dark in a few hours." She chided happily, the brunette at a loss for words. Charlie did a once over the perfect job his healer did before nodding in agreement. "It was nice of you to stop by, Miranda. We'll have to talk again soon." And with that, both Adelyn and Charlie were out the door with the brunette glaring at them as they walked down the path.

"I'm telling you now I'm a little rusty. It's been ages." Charlie admitted to her as she knew it was even longer for her.

"Trust and believe it's been a long time for me too." She couldn't remember that last time she was on a broom tossing a ball in the air like she was playing Quidditch. It had to of been before she left Hogwarts, because Fred was there to tease her like always.

"Guess we'll soon see, then!" He grabbed his broom and lent her a spare as they walked to a clearing just beyond the border of protection. It was near where she landed with the portkey, that much was certain. With Miranda out of the way for the time being, it was just her and Charlie to enjoy each other's company. She didn't want anything jeopardizing the moment now.

They kicked off, Adelyn a little unsteady at first since it had been so long, but she soon got the hang of it again. As the muggle saying goes, it's like riding a bike. Charlie was flying circles around her as she sighed and sped off in the direction of the setting sun. Charlie chuckled to himself as he watched her gain more distance before he sped off after her. The original plan was to toss a ball back and forth, but now it was a game of cat and mouse, to which he had generously given her a head start. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way she moved gracefully in the air, it was a wonder why she never played on the house team at school. Then he remembered that she wasn't completely coordinated and forgot the thought entirely.

The way her hair moved behind her though, it was unlike anything he had seen. It reminded him of his last day at home before he left for Romania. Then and now she was a force to be reckoned with, and it showed with how she carried herself.

"Addy!" Charlie screamed from behind her, Adelyn slowing down so he could fly beside her. "Seems like you've kept your touch."

"Surprisingly enough." She took the compliment easily, but if she didn't know any better, it looked like he had something else to say. After waiting a few more minutes, she prodded. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"American muggle currency for thoughts? That sounds absurd." Charlie expressed himself with a slightly sour mood as he didn't understand the odd phrasing.

"Never mind. What's on your mind?" Instead of attempting to explain it to him, because she knew he wouldn't get it, she continued on with her little mission.

"The future, I guess." He was quiet as the glided over the trees together, a wind chill passing through them for a brief second. "It's so weird to think that, I'm twenty-six and need to be married in the next year and a half. I can't imagine how you must be feeling. You're younger than I am, fresh out of school as it were."

She thought on his words and how they hung around him sullenly. It must be hard for him to think that way, as it was for thousands. It was like the Ministry was asking them all to change their lifestyle completely, though it was for a better cause in the end. "I can't really say much as far as being fresh out of school. I was only a year into my profession when I was tending to people on a battlefield." Charlie held his breath as he hadn't thought about that. She hadn't been out of school long enough to know what it was like being on your own. Instead, she was thrown into a warzone fresh out of training.

"It's scary to think I might end up with someone I've never met before, or someone who was once awful to me." She started up again, his eyes glued to her as she spoke on. "All my life I thought I'd have a choice, and the only choice I have may as well have someone else as his." Charlie blinked in confusion, never hearing about a guy who held her interest. There had been a couple relationships years ago, but none that were recent enough for her to contemplate marriage with. Without realizing what she said, she quickly glanced to Charlie as if to gauge his reaction.

"I didn't even realize you had someone in mind." He kept his tone neutral, not understanding why he felt the way he did. He knew in one direction he had taken a liking to her long ago when they were both still young and innocent from the world around them. The other, however, was the more mature direction which he wasn't quite used to with her. Being around her again was giving him more than enough experience how to handle certain situations.

"I guess you could say I've always had them in mind, even before the law. I've just been…admiring them from afar, so to speak." She voiced her opinion softly as he nodded silently next to her. He noticed her eyes were straight ahead, but she was smiling brighter than he had seen in ages.

"Well, I guess you could say I'm on the same broom. We were separated for a while, but recently we were joined together again. And wouldn't you believe it, I'm still admiring her from afar." Her heart pounded in her chest tightly, wondering if he was referring to Miranda. She didn't dare ask, but she couldn't excuse the thought at the same time.

"We'll have to see then, won't we?" Adelyn asked with a smile, trying to ease the pain she was feeling in her chest. She had to remind herself that no announcements were made yet, and that she still had a fighting chance.

"We will." He agreed next to her, nudging her arm gently as he smiled back. He was uncertain about who she could have been talking about and was starting to grow afraid if it could be someone on the reserve. She wasn't one for lying, and he took it to heart that she only ever talked to George. He had more faith to know his brother could never be a possible candidate for her. The twins were charmers, but Charlie and Bill had been the ones to show them the ropes.


	7. Chapter 6

Miranda was turning out to be the biggest thorn in Adelyn's side. If it wasn't interrupting her every sentence, it was a sinister smile aimed in her direction. What happened to this girl to change so much, Adelyn wondered as she watched her talk to Charlie from afar. It looked like both were just coming from where the dragons were held as Miranda skipped happily next to the tall red-head. Adelyn groaned inwardly and stepped inside her home so as not to see the scene further.

There were days when Charlie gave her his undivided attention, and days where Miranda would weasel herself in and take him away. This was one of those latter days. Charlie stopped by this morning to bring her usual cup of coffee, but with an annoying brunette hanging on his arms. Adelyn had sworn in rage as they walked off to work, but only after she magically untied Miranda's shoelaces and watched her trip was she satisfied.

Usually Adelyn had never been one to physically prank someone, since there was never a need to. The twins always did it for her. Her plans were solid and they executed them brilliantly. Here, she was alone. There wasn't a twin hiding behind a corner waiting for that perfect moment to get someone. There were no Wildfire Whiz-Bangs shooting off in different directions. It was just Adelyn, and her time was starting to come if she needed to resort to pranking an annoying girl. George would be thrilled if he knew.

She was just starting to tidy up her kitchen when a familiar voice called out to her. "Addy?"

"In the kitchen!" She called back, knowing Charlie still stood in her threshold until he was invited in. When he arrived, she was just putting the last of the plates away. "What can I do ya for?"

"I was going to go into town tonight to grab a couple things, and figured you hadn't been there quite yet. Care to join?" His eyes were hopeful as she contemplated it a couple seconds. Just as she was about to answer, and annoying voice rang out.

"Oh, I need to grab a few things too. I'll tag along." Miranda popped in with no announcement. Adelyn vividly sighed at the girl, trying not to show her irritation.

"Miranda, it looks like you're bleeding." Charlie commented to the girl who was holding her hand to her chest.

"This? It's nothing." Of course it was nothing, Adelyn thought. She clearly did it on purpose so she had a reason to intervene in the privacy of her home. As bad as it was, she probably took that trick from Charlie himself.

"You never get hurt." The old Prefect said, his voice unsure as to how she managed something so little. He knew what he could and couldn't get as far as dealing with dragons, but he wasn't entirely sure if she knew or not. As he had stated, she never got hurt.

"I'll patch you up, then. Follow me." Adelyn said curtly, still holding her smile as Miranda nodded coolly behind her. Once they were in the healer's quarters, Miranda plopped down happily into a chair upon noticing Adelyn's sour mood. "So, what's the story behind this?"

"I saw him enter and I happened to stumble on a large splinter." Shrugging, she smiled sweetly to the girl just as Adelyn was pulling out the splinter. It was only a few inches long, but definitely enough for it to cause bleeding. It was as though she jammed her hand over it or something, go figure.

"I can see that. You'd better hope I don't find wood missing from my patio." Adelyn said disdainfully, patching her up good as new. "Of course you hid the wound so he wouldn't see it."

"Of course. As he's already stated, I don't get hurt." Miranda seemed quite entertained before Adelyn shot back in a swift instant.

"That's good for me then, because you won't be able to pull this stunt much more unless you want to rock the tides." Without glancing back at the brunette, she walked back to where Charlie was sitting in her kitchen. He smiled as she entered, glancing behind her to see if Miranda was trailing behind. "I'd love to. I have things to pick up."

"Like _food_ food?" Charlie questioned playfully, quoting her from her first night here. For as intelligent as she was, she sometimes spoke like a teenager that was tired of explaining everything. Which, in her case, had been most of her life at Hogwarts. The twins only needed to marks from Potions and Charms, but Adelyn still helped them on other subjects so as not to completely fail.

"Yes, among other things." She giggled sweetly, shaking her head at her former embarrassment. "Maybe I could make dinner this next week? It'll be fun. I could cook one of your–"

"That would be fun!" Miranda exclaimed loudly as she entered once again, Adelyn staring at Charlie before turning to look at the girl. "I'll be your critic." There was an electric current bolting between the girls hotly as Charlie laughed.

"Dinner would be nice. It would give us a chance to all hang out." Charlie, being oddly oblivious to the situation, agreed to a dinner with the two girls. Miranda was smiling at her victory as Adelyn put on a neutral face and played along.

"I'd love that so much! Miranda, maybe we could even have some girl time!" Adelyn fake squealed as Miranda's eyes grew in horror. Both girls knew they didn't want more seconds added onto the time spent together. They wanted the number as low as possible.

"It's settled then. Let's go." The man in the room stood up as the girls huffed behind him silently. It was exhausting having to constantly deal with the other, but each knew they were losing time. They only had half a year left to make an announcement or be matched to someone else for the rest of their lives. As Miranda had said, the law is the law, but Adelyn wanted to beat it.

After apparating from the clearing outside the wards, they found themselves in a little square in Busteni, Romania. Adelyn had never been, but the sights alone made her eyes glint with exploration. It looked like a town with older buildings, but still sturdy enough to have lasted so long. Some were newer, probably added within the last decade or better. It was a village surrounded by mountains and greenery.

"I assume you already know what Busteni means?" Charlie looked to Adelyn with knowing eyes, a smile creeping up to her cheeks paired with a small blush. He knew she already knew. Like Hermione, Adelyn took great care into conducting thorough research of almost everything you could find in a book.

"Tree-logs." She stated sheepishly, knowing he was teasing her. It felt good to be teased by someone you knew cared for you. She had never had a problem with the twins teasing her either, because she knew it was all good fun.

"Seems like someone is quite the book nerd." Miranda laughed, trying to tease Adelyn too. If it weren't for Charlies comment after, Adelyn would have almost hit her.

"Oh, she is. She's brilliant and can quite literally do anything she puts her mind to. She's always been like that." After being complimented, Adelyn smiled to Miranda whose attempt failed miserably. Everyone who knew Charlie and Adelyn knew he would never say anything bad about her or to her. She was just that type of person. Now she was glad that she hadn't hit the girl next to her.

The walked from shop to shop in a little wizarding district, grabbing they may or may not need. Adelyn stocked up on Burn-Healing Paste and other healer's items she needed. There was enough Dragon Tonic in her storeroom–for she hasn't needed it yet–and she knew there was more than plenty of Murtlap Essence. There were other potions she knew she had, but still picked up a couple more just for good measure. One thing she knew from working at St. Mungos, you never knew what you needed until you needed it. It was better to be safe than sorry anyhow.

Charlie found himself a new pair of fire resistant gloves, recalling a story that made him learn of these. It was back when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was held back at Hogwarts and the Horntail had burnt one of his colleagues hands to the point of blisters for days. That's when he wanted to be safer rather than sorry and found this gems right under his nose when he returned.

Miranda, well she didn't look into anything in particular. She was mainly going into every shop and looking for something and nothing all at once. Adelyn was beginning to think she was doing it on purpose to lengthen the time together, and to get on the blonde's nerves. That was, until the popped into a little market. They each went their own ways to gather whatever they needed for their homes. Seeing as Adelyn was now cooking for more than just her and Charlie, she grabbed a pit of extra mint and ginger before bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized, cheeks flushing by not looking where she was going. She was in such a daze by Miranda that she had forgotten to look at her surroundings.

"No, I'm sorry. It was my fault." The man said, appearing to be somewhat familiar to her. Before she could question it, Charlie came around and noticed the two unusually close together.

"Daryl, hey." Charlie said, gently moving Adelyn to the side to shake his friend's hand. "How've you been?"

"Been alright, just getting back from leave. I was home when my parents heard about the law. My sister is in a right rage. She's just turned seventeen, and all." He shrugged, appearing to be calm and collected. From what she noticed, he seemed like a calm soul. He had shaggy blonde hair, maybe a little lighter than her own, and he was an inch or two taller than Charlie. It appeared he had a scar going from his left cheekbone down to his jaw, but it was alone and looked like it was well taken care of. The word handsome came to mind as her thoughts disappeared.

"I don't know anyone who isn't in a rage because of it." Charlie sighed, looking at Adelyn quickly. "Right, since you've been away, we've obtained a new healer. Daryl Saunder, this is Adelyn Blackwood." The taller man extended his hand, a gentle smile on his face as Adelyn blushed slightly. It was always awkward meeting new people.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Blackwood. Hopefully you won't need to see too much of me in the infirmary." He joked to break the ice, hoping she would calm down a little. Charlie was analyzing the situation before Miranda spotted them and loudly came over.

"Daryl! I was wondering when you'd be back." She said almost as loudly as Adelyn thought she would. It was like a guessing game with the brunette. Day in and day out she threw a curveball, though. "I just got back myself not long ago."

"Just got into town an hour ago. Figured my home needed a few things. How was Australia?" Adelyn stood there quietly, quickly looking between all three handlers. Given that Daryl commented on being in the infirmary, it was safe to say he was a keeper too. That, and she assumed the scar on his face might have been proof enough, but she couldn't judge one hundred percent. For all she knew, it could have been a matter from elsewhere.

The three briefly talked, the healer shifting from one foot to another awkwardly. Charlie took notice of her basket of food and assumed it was just a tad too heavy to be standing there with it. "We should probably get going, but you'll have to come over to mine soon."

"Actually," Miranda piped in annoyingly, a plan already surfacing in her devious little mind. "We were going to have dinner at Adelyn's one night if you wanted to join." Her proposal was sweet as Adelyn refrained from throwing a turnip at her head. Not only was Miranda not welcome, Adelyn wasn't even getting a say anymore. Her entire plan was out the window as soon as Miranda opened her mouth.

Charlie looked to her silently, waiting for her to object but he was surprised by her answer. "The more the merrier. Merlin knows I need more friends." She caved in, Charlie a little unsettled but he hid it well in front of the others. She couldn't refuse now, especially not in front of someone she had just met. If Miranda was going to be there, it didn't hurt to have another present.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." He said it directly to Adelyn before excusing himself to leave. Her first impression of him was that he was kind, maybe too kind. Then again, growing up with the Weasley boys, everyone was a saint compared to them. Charlie, still a little unsettled, grouped the girls together and went to pay for their things. The trip was then put short now that they had perishables, and because Charlie secretly wanted to hide Adelyn in her home and out of new eyes from men. Since the law, everyone had eyes on her, and he couldn't really blame them. She was gorgeous and very bright, and she was successful as well. It just didn't sit right for him to have others look at her with different intentions.

* * *

The following week, Adelyn held true to her word and prepared dinner before her guests arrived. She figured since she had originally invited Charlie, she would make him his favourite dish. It didn't really cross her mind if the others didn't like it, but then again it was supposed to just be the two of them anyway.

"Adelyn? May I come in?" At first the voice startled her, expecting Charlie to be the first over, but instead she heard Daryl's voice come from the other side of her threshold. Setting her tray down, she walked to the door and opened it for him, immediately stunned.

"Oh, those are lovely." Adelyn saw that he had brought a small bouquet of sunflowers, his cheeks flushing a little before he handed them to her.

"I felt like I should give you something for all the trouble you're going to this evening." His smiled lured her in, her smile growing a little as she stepped aside and let him in.

"That's sweet, thank you." It was a nice gesture, she thought. Definitely better than Miranda would do, she knew. "I'll go put these in water. Please make yourself at home." Nodding, she left him in the walkway to retrieve water as he looked around. Through all of the healers that lived here, he had never stepped foot in their living quarters. He wasn't surprised to see that it was basically the same setup, but it seemed like she had made it her own. It was cozy and warming when he entered, which suited her. She looked to be a comforting person when he had met her, so he wasn't surprised her way of living was that way, too.

"Is there anything I can help with?" He stepped into the kitchen where all of the objects were stationary, which was weird if a witch her age was cooking. Normally knives would be cutting, and spoons would be mixing in bowls. Another surprise to him, she was doing everything strictly by hand.

"I don't believe so, but thank you." She was just sticking a tray in the oven when he sat down at her table and contemplated on talking to her more. She seemed to be nice, but he didn't want to overstep and make things awkward. It would just be his luck, he thought. "So, what when did you graduate? You seem familiar to me." She asked randomly, sitting at the table with him. He was almost taken aback by the abrupt topic, but he obliged happily.

"I graduated in ninety-two, just a year after Charlie." Adelyn has noticed his eyes were a grey, just lighter than her mother's, and his voice was low and husky. It was seductive, but he didn't appear to be the type to use it to his leisure.

"That explains it. You were Hufflepuff's captain, weren't you?" She asked him as he seemed embarrassed by how much she knew of him, which actually wasn't much. He reached his hand behind his head and laughed.

"Yea, those were the days. I'd say I remember you, but I'm sorry I don't." It was her turn to be a little embarrassed, thinking she maybe stepped over a landmine accidentally.

"I was more behind the scenes." She said carefully, knowing at that point she was helping the twins with their pranks whenever she wasn't studying. Adelyn had taken school seriously, even if she helped the twins from time to time and went on midnight kitchen runs.

"You did a good job to not catch my eye. Any siblings?" He seemed to be enjoying her presence, which was a relief. There were some out there who thought her as dull if they didn't know her well enough. She also wasn't used to playing hostess, either.

"I'm an only child. I'd say I know your sister, but unless she stuck out, I'm afraid I wouldn't." She had sources to know so much about people, i.e. Fred and George. They knew everyone, even when the person didn't suspect it. It helped that they snuck around a lot and people watched often.

"She's definitely not the sporty type, or anything of that sort. She's younger anyway, so it's no wonder you don't know her." Before the conversation could go further, she heard steps coming up to her door, one or both of the remaining guests arriving. She got up then, holding her hands out to excuse herself, which he gladly smiled and watched her leave briefly. She came back with Charlie trailing behind her, alcohol in his hand as per usual. Upon entering the kitchen, Charlie stopped in his tracks as he noticed Daryl already there and comfortable. He internally cringed at the thought of him being here before himself, because he was earlier than the given time.

"Oh, I didn't realize you'd be here so early." Charlie noted out loud, realizing he hadn't even given the other man a proper greeting.

"I wasn't sure what was acceptable, but I didn't have much else to do." Daryl shrugged as Adelyn came back with an open bottle of mead for Charlie. He seemed innocent enough, but it still didn't sit well with Charlie that he was familiarizing himself with her already. Then he started mentally kicking himself because he had been contemplating on coming earlier than now, but didn't want to seem clingy. And here sits Daryl like he hadn't just met her.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Charlie asked, just as Daryl had done. Again, she shook her head and told him to make himself at home. Which he knew to do so, but he didn't want Daryl thinking he wasn't a top-notch guy. His mother had raised him right, after all.

"We were just talking about school." Daryl finally said after Adelyn had offered him a bottle of mead as well. The conversation was running smoothly enough, though Charlie would take glances at the other man here and there as though he had grown fairy wings. He didn't appreciate the taller male to not only show up earlier than Charlie himself, but didn't like the fact he was so comfortable in her home, too. It was just another point on the list, he though dryly. No other keeper in camp, aside from Miranda, go too close to Adelyn while Charlie was around.

"Oh, the pasties." Adelyn jumped up when the timer went off, grabbing hold of the tray with a mitt and setting them on the stove to cool. Charlies eyes perked up instantly, his sour mood dissipating.

"Are those what I think they are?" He asked incredulously.

"Beef pasties, yep." Adelyn felt proud of herself as she turned the oven off and prepared everything else in a slight hurry. She knew it was rude to not wait for Miranda, but it was her fault for not being on time. "I even made them the muggle way."

"My favourite. I didn't know mum taught you how to cook." This was when Adelyn had given up the muggle way and just started flicking her wand so the plates prepared themselves and shot off to their owner.

"A few things here and there, but Hermione and I were the only ones willing to learn. Ginny wouldn't hear of it most of the time, and no one else really had the patience." Like it wasn't a huge ordeal–which it wasn't–she contemplated on making the final plate when someone barged into the kitchen like a bat out of hell.

"Made it just in time." Her voice was heavy as she was nearly panting. "Sorry I'm late. I was out helping Shaun with one of the babies." She plopped down in the chair where Adelyn was going to sit, a plate already made and waiting. Knowing it was too good to be true, she made the final plate and sat down across from Charlie and next to Daryl.

"That's the new guy, right?" Daryl asked, having been away at home for a while. As they caught up some more, Adelyn went back to fully using her wand, not wanting to get up for Miranda's account. She did think that she should at least have a drink since she was playing host. It would be rude not too. Mentally kicking herself, the deed was done with no word of thanks from the brunette herself.

It was amazing to sit between the three and tell stories one after another, some dangerous and some hilarious. Though she was a healer, there was an opportunity to be a keeper herself at one point, but she was still deciding on what to do. She'd have to be a bloody brilliant keeper to not get hurt so she didn't shirk off her healer duties, but there had to be something she could at least help with from time to time. She had been on the reserve for over a month now, but she didn't really feel like she had experienced the true fun on it.

Adelyn had just come back to her senses when Miranda's drink spilled over and fell onto Adelyn's lap. The coldness the dark coloured mead brought was instantly staining her jeans, Adelyn remaining still in shock.

"Sorry, that was actually on accident." Miranda did seem partially sorry, but Adelyn wouldn't put it past her to try something during a gathering such as this.

"Here, I'll get that for you." Daryl spoke aloud just as Charlie pulled his wand out to clean the mess. However, Daryl was fast and got the job done perfectly well.

"Oh, thank you. You can't even tell it was there." Adelyn tried looking for anything remnants of the mess, but saw nothing. "Your skills might be better than mine in that area."

"My mother is definitely fond of cleanliness, so it proves useful." Shrugging, he set his wand down and drank his own mead in silence, Charlie staring between the two haughtily. He didn't want to stand for this, but knew there wasn't much he could accuse the man of. He was overly kind for his own good, surely it wasn't just a show.

Charlie, having finished first, started gathering plates and began doing dishes against what Adelyn was telling him. He was a guest, but knowing her the longest and having the relationship they had, he wanted to make it known to specific people. It was simple, and his mum like cleanliness too, when it was manageable. Having as many children as she did, it was surprising not to see the home itself in rubble, though he knew Fred and George came close a few times with their antics.

"That was actually good." Miranda complimented, but not to Adelyn herself. She let it hang in the air between the two as if to silently challenge her.

"It's one of my favourite dishes my mum used to make me on occasion. She did an excellent job." Charlie replied, having heard her. Miranda's cheeks immediately flushed in irritation. Though she told Adelyn she didn't care about how close she was to the family, it was annoying for her to know so much more than herself. There were so many things she didn't know about Charlie, it was a wonder after being friends the past couple years.

"It's still not as good as Molly's, but I'd like to think it was a runner up." Adelyn beamed happily, the compliment going straight to her head.

"Who's running up where?" Daryl asked in confusion, looking around and seeing no one else but the three.

"Muggle figure of speech. It was second best." Adelyn rephrased, laughing lightly to herself as Miranda rolled her eyes. It was a nice stead pace between the girls, constantly besting the other.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I've got to be up early for work." Daryl stood, throwing his jacket on since darkness fell the previous hour. "Thank you kindly for having me, it was delicious." His eyes glimmered to the small blonde, her cheeks flaring by how he was looking at her.

"Pleasure was mine. I'll walk you out." She offered out of kindness, but in truth she didn't want to leave the other two alone. There was no telling what Miranda would do, and she certainly didn't want to find out.

"Nonsense, I can find the door. I'll be seeing you soon." With a wave, he left. Charlie and Adelyn couldn't tell if what he said was to everyone, or Adelyn herself. Charlie was hoping for the first, but it was then that Miranda had a silent epiphany that she would keep to herself for a while longer. Now Adelyn was waiting for Miranda to offer to leave, but of course it wasn't the case. She chose to stay longer than welcome, which Adelyn knew it was still an appropriate amount of time for guests to stay, but seeing as it was Miranda, she just wanted her out. She held her tongue.

After some time later, Charlie finally spoke up. "Don't you have a shift in the morning too?" He asked the keeper, her shoulders shrugging as she didn't care.

"I do, but I'll be fine." Adelyn rolled her eyes and figured she'd never leave unless Charlie himself made the first move.

"As your senior, I would like you to take your job a bit more seriously." His tone was surprisingly hard for his attitude, which both women looked to each other than back at him. He didn't mean to come off as a twat, but now he couldn't really take it back. He was a little inebriated, and was tired of feeling uncomfortable.

"I do take my job seriously." She was taken aback by his comment, but felt arguing with him was worth it. She was trying to marry him and all. "I'll be off then." Her tone was a little awkward, still not believing he went to such lengths, but she said goodbye nicely –surprisingly–to Adelyn and was off, Charlie staring at the table in deep thought. Adelyn tidied up the kitchen before telling Charlie she would be back. Cozy clothes were in order now that she didn't need to be a host anymore. All she wanted to do was get comfortable and relax. When she came back, Charlie had gotten himself another bottle of mead, Adelyn deciding she'd mix Pumpkin Juice and Firewhiskey. It made for an odd combination that even George had constantly teased her about, but it was good nonetheless. Even he could admit to it.

"Sorry if I came off as a twat, earlier. I'm just a little irritated." He spoke softly, Adelyn's eyes widening at what he was talking about. She didn't care whether or not he acted out of character because it wasn't directed to her. She was actually relieved he had gotten the former girl to leave, and almost told him as such.

"You're completely fine." She shrugged it off, offering for him to come sit in the living area to be more at home. It was a long day, and what felt like a longer few hours of the evening. Both just wanted to unwind, but for different reasons.

When she sat down, she had expected Charlie to sit on his normal side of the sofa. Instead, he sat right next to her. He was warm, and his cheeks were flushed from what she assumed was the alcohol. His hand occupied by his bottle, his other running through his hair as he sighed. She thought he was still in deep thought, so she continued to look at the fire in silence until he spoke a while later.

"Is there anything I can help with?" She asks, looking toward him to see he was staring at her. She almost melted under his gaze, and was sure she had never seen this particular expression from him before. She was pretty sure she'd remember being looked at as though he was going to ravage her, something she wouldn't particularly mind. After a few seconds, he broke eye contact and took a swig of his mead.

"I don't think so, Addy. It's quite alright." His voice sounded so defeated, that she just wanted to hug him in this moment. She felt bad, normally she was able to help him through whatever it is he was dealing with. It was probably the first time he declined her.

"Charlie." Just the sound of his name falling from her lips made him look at her longingly again. There were times he had thought of her inappropriately–like most men out there–but this time he thought it would overpower him. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol, or his previous emotions dealing with Daryl, but he couldn't shake it them away right now. She was here, and was looking at him as innocently as she was. He would soon lose control if he didn't fight it off properly. "Charlie, what's wrong?"

He shook his head to her and to his naughty thoughts. "I'm just thinking about the future again. That girl I mentioned, and all." Deep in his mind, he knew this would be the moment he had been waiting for, but he couldn't do it. It didn't feel right to spill his feelings to the girl he most wanted while he was inebriated. He at least wanted to be sober.

She sat still, wondering if it was a good idea to ask who he was referring to. After mulling it over, she finally found her Gryffindor courage and spoke softly, amazed at what she was about to ask. "Do you mean–" She was about to ask if he was referring to Miranda, but he cut her off by pulling her into a hug instead.

"Addy, I don't think I've ever told you how much I've always appreciated your company." His voice was tender as her cheeks flushed scarlet against his chest. She wasn't opposed to his overly friendly gesture, not in the slightest, but it had caught her off guard. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she tried to reason it was the alcohol making her hot, but she knew it was Charlie.

"I appreciate yours, too. I always have, love." It came out as a whisper when he shifted her face to look up at him. His eyes were burning with passion, glistening from his consumption of the mead. As she stared up at him, he analyzed her sitting next to him. His hand gently caressed her cheek to sooth her, her heart growing wilder in its cage. She swallowed with the way his eyes went from hers, to her perfectly curved brows, to her cheeks, then stopping at her soft lips. This was when he knew he should stop, but the majority of him didn't want to. She was here, and so was he. It wasn't sitting in front of the fire back in the common room conversing about the day at Hogwarts, it was sitting in her home after a lovely dinner she prepared.

"Charlie…" Adelyn was losing her voice to whispers, wondering what he was going to do. She wouldn't reject him, should he kiss her, but the anticipation was eating at her. In her teenage years, she wanted to know what it felt like to be looked at this way by him. All of the girls she saw always had the same expression, but she was sure this was a different look than he gave the rest of them. He wasn't playing with her, but it was still too new to know any better.

Blinking his senses back to life, he sighed heavily and dropped his hand from her cheek. She almost stopped breathing by the lack of contact he provided, but finally got herself to a steady pace.

"Sorry, I should probably leave. I don't want to keep you up." And just like that, his expression disappeared and the normal Charlie she knew was back. He finished his mead, quickly disposing of it before Adelyn caught him at the door.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay if you don't think you can manage your way back." She knew well enough that he would walk home safely, but she also knew how much she wanted him to stay. Both of their cheeks were hot from alcohol and the situation a moment ago.

"Thanks, but I'll manage." His smile was genuine as he stepped out and thanked her for the evening. Then he was gone, walking down the path to his home as she stood in her door speechless. Unsure if she should update George on the latest, she closed her door and locked it before retreating to bed. The evening was long indeed, but she soon found she couldn't sleep. Her mind was burning with the image of Charlie with fiery passion in his eyes. Charlie too, found sleep hard to come as he imagined what would have happened had he of not stopped himself. Too many emotions, too many feelings coursing through his veins, but he couldn't stop thinking of the expression she had given him. One of innocence, and what he thought was willingness. Shaking his head, he rolled over in bed and tried his best to think of the upcoming day.


	8. Chapter 7

**Reviews:**

 **heybay101:** Thank you! I'm really trying to get a full view of what's going on with each character so as to build a little bit of suspense for you as a reader. I'm hoping you continue to enjoy the story!

 **ThatNerd1:** I'm actually trying a different approach when it comes to Charlie. In a lot of fanfics that I've read, he's portrayed as smooth and sexy and can always find the right things to say. I wanted to portray him as all of that, but dense enough with the girl he really fancies to show he's human too. That yes, he can be smooth, but turns to putty when it comes to Adelyn. :)

 **Alera33:** Thank you! I'm sorry for the long wait, but this one is significantly longer than the other chapters I've written, so hopefully it was worth the wait! I couldn't decide where to stop on top of wanting to get through a specific part. It was challenging, but it's here!

* * *

The next day Adelyn woke up waiting for Charlie to stop by on his way out to work. Neither had gotten the adequate sleep that was normally needed, but each were determined to look past last night. It wasn't until a knock came at the door that the morning would end up bizarre.

"Oh, Daryl. Hello." She smiled politely, looking around him to see that he was alone. Charlie wasn't in sight yet. "Did you need any help?"

"Oh, no. I actually came by to bring you some coffee." He held his hand out, and had indeed brought her coffee. Her eyes grew in shock as she grabbed it, not prepared for a moment like that. "Little birdie told me you had a cup every morning."

"I-I do, yes. Thank you." She said quickly, taking the cup from him. Was Charlie really not wanting to see Adelyn today? It was likely he had sent Daryl in his place to bring her regular cup of coffee, but it tore her almost in half. She had wanted to ask about last night, maybe get him alone enough to confess her years of feelings for him.

"I guess I'll be seein' you, then. I've got to go check on that damn Horntail." His cheeks ran red as he smiled at her before leaving, thanking the Merlin for the tip he was given. Since meeting her, he wanted to get to know her a little better, not just for the law, but for the fact he found her fascinating. After walking a small distance, Charlie had notice Daryl was coming from the complete opposite way of his own home. Curious, he called out to the taller man.

"Oi, Daryl!" Charlie waved, trying to act sincere that he was happy to see the man. The more Daryl grew closer, the more he noticed the flush on his cheeks. "Good morning."

"A good morning it is indeed!" The blond exclaimed happily, his hands going to his hair in disbelief. Charlie noted that he was much more awake than he probably should have been, and that he was a little too excited to check on the Horntail.

"What's so good about it?" Charlie asked, hoping the coffee for Adelyn wasn't growing cold. He mentally scolded himself on not casting a warming charm on it. Normally he did, but it gave him an excuse to see her faster since his antics last night.

"I've just come from Adelyn's, gave her some coffee. She seemed pleased enough." Daryl, completely unaware for his comrades feeling for the girl, spoke with such excitement. Charlie, on the other hand, was slowing welling up with jealousy. How in the bloody hell did he know to bring her coffee in the morning? Had they had that much time alone yesterday to discuss such things? Worse, did Adelyn drop a hint for him? So many things were crossing his mind as Daryl excused himself for work, Charlie merely nodding in shock as he debated what to do. Before he came to a consensus, Miranda popped up out of the blue and greeted him happily.

"Good morning, Charlie boy." She chimed happily, glancing down at the cup of coffee everyone seemed to have an interest in. Daryl hadn't noticed it, but Charlie was still standing there wondering what to do.

"Yea, morning Miranda." Charlie was a little less enthused with his greeting to the girl, but she also hadn't just given coffee to the woman he fancied. There were still a few hours before he himself needed to be in the field, but there was still no decision reached. Should he go over? Would she even see him? What would he do if she tells him about Daryl stopping by?

"You're looking a little unwell, you good?" She commented on his expressions, still looking at the untouched cup of coffee with pride. Her eyes found his face again, a slight indifference taking over as he shook his head and sighed.

"I'm alright, nothing out of the ordinary." Sipping the coffee, he walked back to the direction of his home to sort out his feelings as the girl glanced between him and the way of their healer's home. Instead of pursuing the keeper, she turned in the opposite direction and set forth to Adelyn to see how she was doing this morning.

Adelyn was sitting at her table looking at nothing in particular, still mulling over the situation with Daryl some minutes ago. She had expected Charlie to still stop by, but with how long it was since his usual time of arrival, now she wasn't so sure. Holding her from her thoughts of slight despair, she heard footsteps and the door opening to her home. Springing from her seat, she bound toward the door hoping to see her dear friend, but instead was greeted with another person she hadn't expected to see.

"Oh," Adelyn said with a sigh. "It's just you." Turning around, she walked to find her previous seat as the brunette smirked behind her.

"Don't sound so excited to see me, Addy." Miranda smirked with pride, sitting opposite the blonde. She noticed her green eyes were concentrating on something that was more or less stuck in her mind. It was pitiful and pathetic, but it wasn't her problem.

"I wasn't, and don't call me that." Adelyn sighed with light irritation at the girl who walked in unannounced once again. She had a bad habit of doing that, but now wasn't the time to deal with it. She didn't exactly have the energy she had when she woke up this morning, and she certainly wasn't going to waste what was left on Miranda.

"Why? Everyone else gets to." She retorted, leaning back and observing the girl further. It was a good change of pace to see the new girl in slight turmoil. Since Miranda had come back, things weren't as she had left them, and given the new law, it was ruining what plans she had.

"That's because they're _friends._ " The healer almost spat, losing her composure. If it was one thing she knew, she didn't want to seem weak in front of the later. She had her own pride, a lot of it dealing with her line of Blackwoods, but she didn't want to seem unkempt in front of her.

"And we're not?" Miranda chided, still watching the other unfold across from her.

"I should like to think not." Adelyn stated with an indifferent tone, gaining her internal ground once again. Her mind was still stuck on Charlie; last night, and this morning, it was all a mess and she had planned to fix it this morning. Was he really not going to show up? "Miranda, have you seen Charlie this morning?"

Before answering, they shared a blank stare across the table. "No, I'm sorry. I haven't." Miranda lied, playing her cool as Adelyn nodded gently and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time this morning. She had thought for sure Miranda would have rubbed it in her face for having seen Charlie, but seeing as she didn't, it was likely he hadn't even left his home yet. Miranda was always with him at this point.

"Well, best be going." She stood up and shrugged, growing bored of Adelyn's indifferent state. She'd have enjoyed it more if she wasn't so good at keeping her cool. "Lots to do." Without a goodbye–which was normal for the taller girl–she left to leave Adelyn alone with her thoughts. There was nothing to look forward to, it seemed. She handled it better than she had hoped.

Adelyn, on the other hand, was still lost for words at the morning. She was tossing up the idea that she had done something wrong for him to act this way, though she couldn't pinpoint what, exactly. It was an endless cycle of what could have happened versus what did. It was exhausting, to say the least. Adelyn was finally at the point where she couldn't keep it all to herself, so she headed for her telephone and dialed for George. She thought of calling her mother, but decided against it. She would love the reserve gossip, especially since it was dealing with her daughter. The last time Adelyn had shared with her mother, it was just out of school after the war when Charlie was not only helping her with the loss of Fred, but her father as well. Martha was quick to make all of the assumptions as to why a man like himself would go that far for her daughter. She didn't hear the end of it.

After what felt like several rings, George finally answered with a huff paired with a whine. "Adelyn, again with this _stupid_ contraption." He seemed out of breath, probably trying to remember what the ringing was, and why Adelyn was once again using the bloody thing.

"I'm sorry, but it's just so much more convenient, don't you think?" She tried to keep her tone light and innocent, but he merely sighed at her answer. Try as he may, he hated using the telephone. It was fun at first, but then became the biggest thorn in his side.

"There are more things that can easily be more convenient. Like, oh I don't know, letters, or fire calls. You know, _magical_ stuff." Adelyn had to laugh as his reasoning, knowing he was leaving out that he had fun playing with it.

"For me, it's just a bit more convenient. Besides, it's only me that ever calls you." She retorted as he merely groaned with exasperation. Though she wouldn't say it aloud, she figured it helped twist things in his day a little, too. There used to be so much that happened that wasn't planned, maybe her calling him like this was that little bit of difference he needed to stay 'Weasley sane'.

"Ballocks, whatever." George gave up, the blonde knowing he would. Try as he may, he wouldn't stop using it for her. If it's what she wanted, then so be it. It was years of being spoiled by them anyhow. "What's the new drama, then?"

"Well..." Adelyn hesitated, wondering how she could even tell Charlie's little brother about how he almost kissed her after a dinner she made strictly for him. It wasn't that weird, seeing as George knew everything, and always has, but it was still one of those awkward things one doesn't usually discuss with a crush's family member.

"You're stalling. Should I grab Ginny, then? I'm sure she'd love to–"

"Absolutely not!" Adelyn almost shouted to her best friend, knowing full well Ginny was worse to talk to with this sort of thing. She was always so gung-ho with any of the gossip with her brothers because of her experiences with Harry.

"Didn't think so. Out with it then, yea?" George cooed mockingly over the line, making Adelyn shrink slightly. It was for the greater good, she thought.

"Ugh. Fine. Charlie may or may not have almost kissed me last night. And this morning, when I was expecting him to bring me coffee like he usually does, Daryl brought me the cup and I still haven't seen Charlie." She spoke so fast, she wasn't sure if it was comprehensible. By the time she was going to speak again, George had finally spoken.

"Wait, who's Daryl?" Dumbfounded, Adelyn smacked her forehead out of frustration. Out of what she had confessed, he was choosing to ask about Daryl?

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"But I want to know who he is."

"Is that really important right now?"

"Addy, you should know the importance of storytelling. It's good to know all of the detail." George tutted to his friend over the telephone, grinning because of the trouble he was causing her.

"He's another keeper. There." It was now she was losing her patience as George snickered over the line.

"Was that so hard?"

"Will you just get on with the bloody conversation?" She scolded, George laughing heartily as she huffed out loudly. She was beginning to think it was a bad idea calling him.

"Fine, fine. So, he almost kissed you? That's a new development. Why didn't it actually happen, though?" He was back to the girl she needed for 'girl talk' as Adelyn began explaining the night in detail, starting with inviting Charlie over for dinner up to this morning when Miranda had finally left. It took some time, when in reality it shouldn't have taken so long at all.

"Are you understanding my problem, or are you going to question what the weather was that day?" She jokingly mocked at him as he chuckled.

"Nobody cares about the weather, Addy. That's just nonsense." He scolded jokingly as she rolled her eyes. Of course if she says something, it's not the case with him.

" _Now_ you're being serious." She exclaimed loudly, knowing she should have expected his normal amount of antics even though it was a serious conversation.

"I _have_ _been_ serious. Rude." He acted like he was offended, but she knew too well that he was having a bit of fun. It was good he was letting loose a little more frequently, and it made her happy to think of such.

" _Anyway._ " She pressed on, trying to turn the conversation back to its main light. She really wanted his opinion on the matter, and it really wasn't helping with all of the back and forth going on.

"Right, right. Honestly, if you want my opinion–"

"I've been waiting for it, actually."

"Addy, it's rude to interrupt." He scolded, making her blood boil slightly. "Now, I don't think Charlie is one to stop his morning routine because of something that could have happened. He's been with way too many girls to not let them get to him."

"Thanks for the reminder, George." Though he didn't mean to bring up the past, she knew he wasn't one to sit twiddling his thumbs. He was like Fred to get straight to the punch.

"Right, touchy subject." He apologized. "But that's my point. You're special to him, yes, but you wouldn't be any different with a matter such as this."

"I'm special, but I'm not at the same time. You're right, it makes perfect sense." Her tone was exasperated as she covered her face with her hand. The conversation wasn't getting any better, she felt.

"Now you're just being a downer, and no one likes–"

"George Weasely."

"Adelyn Blackwood."

"Ugh. We're getting nowhere with this." She sighed in defeat, George for once being silent during the entire phone call.

"I feel like there's something missing in this story of yours. He wouldn't normally abandon his damsel." George finally spoke up after a long pause, making Adelyn furrow her brows. She decided she would let the damsel comment slide.

"Well, I've told you everything that I personally know. So, I'm not sure what could be missing." When she finished her sentence, she heard her chime signifying someone walking into the infirmary. "I've got to go, someone needs healing." She hung up without a second more, leaving George to ponder the situation his dear Adelyn was in. It still didn't sit with him well, but he stored the information for later until he was given more evidence on his theory.

* * *

The next day, and even some days after, Adelyn had hardly seen Charlie, even a glimpse of him. He still hadn't brought her coffee, but Daryl was continuing like it was something normal. It was eerie, and it didn't settle well with her, but she didn't refuse the kind gesture. Maybe Charlie needed a break? Was she beginning to be too much? More questions, and not enough answers. Every time she would see her red-haired keeper, he would appear too busy to talk much. No matter how many times she would wave him down or stroll over to his home, he would either never see her, or never be there. Of course, Miranda was always seen with him, making her heart turn more inside out.

Adelyn had kept George up to date with everything that was going on and being said–which wasn't much–but he still said something was off but never said what it could be. He was still storing information to further his case before speaking his mind. It was a harmless situation anyway. She didn't need immediate saving from his idiot older brother.

Adelyn was almost to the point of screaming one evening, finally getting impatient with muggle cooking and flicking her wrist to let it finish itself. Her heart was torn because she and Charlie had hardly spoken the week following the dinner at her house. Every bloody time, and he would be gone in a flash like he was never there at all. She couldn't help but feel alone on the reserve now, given that her only real friend was hardly looking her way. Finally deciding she would drink–alone if need be–and sat on the couch before the fire as her food followed her and set itself on the table. With Firewhiskey and Pumpkin Juice in hand, she started to down it completely. Though she wasn't one for drinking, she needed something to warm up her intensely cold body. The fire felt good, even though it was almost July. She had been here for near two months, and so far nothing had gone how she hoped it would.

With five months to go for the dumbest law known to man, and she was still wondering how she was going to proceed onward in her fight for Charlie. With the standings now, it didn't feel like there was really a fighting chance. At first, she thought there was, but now she wasn't sure anymore. Things were just crumbling down around her, and it was all because of one stupid night that was originally meant for Charlie and only Charlie.

She sipped her drink again, putting her thoughts on repeat when she heard a knock at her front door. Jumping with hope it was the man himself, she found herself breathing hesitantly. If he was on the other side of it, what would she say? What would _he_ say? They've gone a long time without talking before and always found their rhythm again, but this might be different. It was more raw and real, whereas every other time were between letters in the wind. Opening the door, she didn't see her senior, but another instead.

"Daryl, hello." Shocked wasn't the only thing she was feeling right now, but she opened the door and did the polite thing, inviting him in. Closing the door as he stood before her, she wasn't sure what to do next. The polite thing was taken care of, but she wasn't expecting any sort of company this far into her lonely evening.

"Sorry for stopping by on such short notice." He apologized nervously, his hands fidgeting with themselves. Nodding that it was alright, he continued on as she led him to the sitting area where she just was. "I just thought you'd like a bit of company, is all." She watched him shrug, still looking just as nervous as when she found him on her doorstep.

"Oh, well, thank you. I guess a bit of company never hurt anyone." Adelyn shrugged like her prior thoughts weren't eating at her this very moment. Charlie was still MIA and Daryl was giving her more attention than she wanted. It was odd, in a way, to think how things had changed so much in such a little time span.

"Look, I'm sorry. I uh–I never have the courage to talk to you–like actually talk to you, and as soon as my mind ran, I found myself here. I really do hope you don't think I'm a loon." His tone held a tinge of laughter, but she assumed it was because of how nervous he was. Out of the days he had stopped by with her normal dose of caffeine, they hadn't held a full on conversation.

"That's alright. If you wanted to talk, you are more than welcome to say so." She tried to keep her tone light, just like her mother would have wanted, but she was no longer in the mood to entertain company. As soon as she had welcomed him in, it disappeared with a flash. She just wanted to be alone and partially drink her sorrows for one evening without social interaction from anyone. It was when he sat down, that her door emitted another knock, this time one that was familiar to her. Gesturing to excuse herself, she sighed and went to open it once more. Trying not to let her emotions get the better of her, she opened the door to finally see the one person she was missing.

"Charlie." She exclaimed breathily, her smile immediately lighting up her face. As soon as Charlie saw her, his doubts seemed to wash away. Here she was, slightly inebriated with her signature messy bun and a smile he couldn't refuse.

"Addy, I want to apologize for my behavior." He looked around sheepishly, wondering where his courage was when he dealt with dragons on a regular basis. "Could we maybe talk?" His tone sounded hopeful, Adelyn completely forgetting there was someone on her couch waiting for her return.

"Of course, you know that. Let me just do something really quick." She walked away, leaving the man in the doorway to wonder where she was going. "Daryl, um. I'm very sorry to have to do this, but something came up that I've got to take care of. Family stuff. Would you mind if we talked later?" She felt bad for springing such a lie on him, but she had been waiting for the chance to talk to her dragon keeper that she turned desperate.

"Oh, um." He stood up slowly, trying to see past her frazzled stare but failed. "Right, I'll leave you to it then. Hope everything is good." She nodded, making the attempt to follow through her lie as he walked towards the door. One man passed by the other, each giving their own stare before Charlie shut the door on him. He tried to keep himself in check when it came to the taller male, but now he was choosing to hang out with her on a daily basis and it didn't sit right with him.

"I didn't realize you had company." Charlie stated, immediately finding himself in front of her fireplace to take a swig of whatever she had out. Just to calm his nerves, he thought to himself.

"It wasn't really. He randomly appeared just before you as I was having a party of one." She spread her hands out before her so as to explain what she had originally been doing all evening. A sigh of relief came from his lips as he relaxed again, happy with her words. To him, it sounded like she didn't care much that he was here at all, and that's what he wanted to hear in the end.

"Seems to be coming 'round more often." He analyzed, getting himself settled on the couch as Adelyn did the same. It almost felt weird to have him there, but it was normal. At least, it used to be normal. She hoped this was the beginning of 'normal' coming back. One more day, and she would have cracked.

"I'm not even sure why. Like, he's a nice fellow, but he's rather clingy. Some days I don't even want to open my door." Her complaint made him smile, then reminded him why he came by in the first place. There was all the time in the world, but first he had something to talk about that wouldn't leave his bloody mind.

"Right, there is something I wanted to discuss." His voice fell as she nodded for him to continue. Nervous was an understatement for these two, but they held their ground and sighed to themselves. I'm apologizing for–well– _everything_." He breathed out, not noticing he had been holding a breath. "Honestly, once I saw him bring you coffee in the mornings, I thought maybe you preferred him to do it." As childish as it sounded, he added silently.

Shocked, and a little flattered he would say such a thing, she let out a giggle. At first his eyes grew wide, but he relaxed as she continued on. "I thought maybe you didn't _want_ to anymore. Merlin, I was so confused." It was Charlie's turn to laugh, now knowing it really had been some sort of miscommunication. "I didn't even know he was aware of our morning routine."

"I didn't either." Shrugging, he took another drink as she did.

"I was appalled, originally. That's a 'you and I' thing, and he kind of ruined it." Not believing her words, her hand shot up to cover her mouth. Then she laughed some more, the previous consumption of alcohol settling in.

"And now I know. I was so blind, I'm so sorry Addy. That was truly my mistake." He was beginning to notice her eyes glossing over, but he couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or what he was telling her. All he knew was that she was beautiful with the fire's light dancing across her body. " _And_ I'm sorry for the way I acted after dinner. The alcohol was getting to me, and I let it get the best of me."

"No, it's quite alright. I just wish you would have come to me sooner. It's been hell." She admitted confidently, unsure of where it was surfaced from. He was here in front of her, they were alone, and it was _normal_.

"Also my fault. Weasley pride, as it were. Or stubbornness." The smile she gave him was breathtaking, knowing she knew exactly what he was referring to. Such a family trait it was. She knew from the twins, mainly Fred. One of the more stubborn Weasley men, though Ron took the cake. The youngest, and the worst one out of them all.

"Apology accepted, Charlie. I've missed you, you know." She didn't realize his reaction when she went to take another drink, but it was one he couldn't mask. The way she said she missed him made his heart stop completely. It was a whole new wave of feeling and emotion coursing through him because of her words. When she brought her glass down, he immediately grabbed for his and drank. Now wasn't the moment he had been waiting for, nor was the last. He didn't want alcohol to be any part of what he wanted to say. He wanted it to be sincere, and on his own. Not from the help of an alcoholic beverage.

"I've missed you too, Addy." He whispered to her, her eyes on the fire before them. It was quiet for a time, both talking casually. Her first thought was she couldn't wait to tell George, but she let it slip as she saw the man in front of her. Eventually she would need to confess her feelings, but today wasn't it. She knew that, and yet it was burning a hole in her body just looking at him. It was like the misunderstanding was years ago with the way he was looking at her now.

They drank more, and talked about actual family matters–which of course there wasn't any–and caught each other up on the time they were apart and what new development there were with what dragon. It was relaxing for both of them to unwind and listen to each other's voices. There finally came a point in the evening where each had consumed so much, Charlie decided it was best to just crash on the couch, as per Adelyn's excessive bickering about the possible dangers walking drunk in the middle of the night. That, and she bribed him drunkenly with breakfast in the morning. One of the many things he couldn't refuse.

Agreeing when part of him didn't think was a good idea, he settled down again and watched the fire start to die a little before poking it and adding a log. Before he could say much else, the younger blonde was already sleeping soundly, her small body curled up against the armrest of the sofa. It reminded him of some of the nights he would come back from patrolling the halls at school, finding her on the seats in the common room with her books scattered around her on the floor.

 _After being granted access from the portrait, he stepped through nearly exhausted from searching for any individuals–namely Fred and George–and sending them away to bed. It had finally gotten to a point where he let his brothers go to possibly be found by other Prefects so he didn't need to deal with the casualties of doing it himself. He sighed in relief though, when he saw Adelyn wasn't with them this time around._

 _Speaking of the devil, he thought as he saw the girl who most commonly infiltrated his mind more often than not. She was curled up against the armrest of the sofa, her body fitting entirely on one cushion as he noticed the reason she had fallen asleep in the first place; her books and notes were scattered everywhere. Sighing and wondering what to do, he silently walked to her to shake her awake then stopped midway. Of course he couldn't leave her here, though he knew the twins were still out for the time being. Maybe they could wake her? No, it was his job as her senior and Prefect of his house to make sure everyone was in bed. Still, he was conflicted._

 _Finally making one of the harder decisions of his life, he picked her up slowly, carefully. She didn't even stir as he began carrying her to her dorm where her other friends were undoubtedly sleeping already. Should he be caught, it could lead to disciplinary actions. He knew that, yet he still wanted her safely in her room, in her bed where she wouldn't be found by anyone else later. Thankful for all of the practice he had been putting in with the team, the stairs weren't the worst of this small adventure. What was particularly troublesome was trying to be as silent as possible so as not to wake anyone. It was a challenge making sure not to step on anything left on the floor, but to his surprise, their room was rather clean. He didn't know what to expect, but it made it easier to focus which four-poster bed didn't have someone laying in it already. Once found, he laid her down and tucked her in gently before going back down to neatly stack her things and levitate them to sit on her trunk._

Like then, he picked her up and carried her to bed, her head laying gently against his chest. His heart leapt just like the first time around, not needing to go through such measures of silence. Like then, and the last time they really drank together, she was as heavy a sleeper as a baby dragon after eating. Making sure she was tucked in, he proceeded to her bedroom door before she stirred and spoke out.

"Charlie," He heard her call for him sleepily, his head whipping around to reply but saw her nestled into her pillows, her eyes still closed and her breathing steady and even. He stood there longer than necessary, wondering if she would say anything else before retreating back to the living area to sleep on the couch. His gaze was on the fire, an arm under his head as he pondered what she was dreaming about for his name to be called out suddenly, but was soon off to sleep as well. His dreams were filled of the past, chances he had watched pass him by due to his carelessness. Dreams of the all the 'what-ifs' and what he wanted to happen in the future. Dreams that one usually has when they're so deep in their feelings for another. The needs, the wants, all of the longing laced with passion; he wanted it all with this one person, more so now than he had in the past. It couldn't be explained, and he didn't try to either, but there were too high of feelings and emotions with her that he could never overlook.

It wasn't until morning when he was waking up from his internal clock that he was officially woken up by a knock at her door. Curious on if he should answer it or not, he decided she was still sleeping and would see who it was himself so it didn't interrupt her. The next instant, he was almost regretting answering it. Daryl was standing in front of him, a cup of coffee in hand and now with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Charlie." Daryl said, slightly taken aback at the man. It almost appeared like he hadn't left the night before, noticing his shoes were off and his hair was disorderly. Some sort of family matter it must have been, he mused silently.

"Daryl." Charlie surmised, folding his arms over his chest. Maybe he could use this to his advantage, he thought gleefully. After seeing his expressions change, it was almost too easy to not to. The last he knew was Daryl being kicked out due to personal matters, but he probably hadn't assumed it would get Charlie to stay the night.

"I, uh–is Adelyn home?" The taller man asked, kind of looking around to see the girl, but with fail. It was almost agonizing seeing Charlie here looking so comfortable in his crush's home. He had to keep reminding himself that they were nothing but close friends, but it still didn't help the case at hand.

"She is, but I believe she's still sleeping. Long night, and all with the family stuff." Shrugging, he looked at the coffee then back at Daryl. Charlie was enjoying this a little too much, trying hard not to smile at the latter.

"Oh, right. Well, I was going to drop this off for her." Finally, the coffee was mentioned. Charlie knew why he was there. He had known all along he had been taking over his job slowly and giving her caffeine himself every day since that blasted dinner.

"Oh, right. Sorry mate, but I've actually already made some. Thanks for the thought, though." Charlie made no movement to grab the cup, just leaving it in the blond's hands. He was hoping the latter would take the hint, but he remained persistent. Unmoving, he made another attempt.

"Oh, well then just tell her I'll stop by tomorrow." Daryl tried to shrug the excuse away, starting to see what Charlie was getting at. At least, until Charlie made it blatantly known.

"Ya know, I realize I shirked on my friend duties for the past small while, but you don't need to keep coming 'round. I can take it from here." He kept his tone light, and slightly playful as the keeper before him started to slowly scowl. When Daryl woke up this morning, he didn't anticipate this situation to happen. Least of all with seeing Charlie so early in the day.

"I don't think I want to stop, mate. She's caught my eye, and last I checked, you're not her keeper." Daryl challenged, holding Charlie's gaze intensely.

"She's not a dragon, she's a woman. One that I have no problem in protecting from suitors who aren't welcome. _Especially_ because of some _law_." Charlie spat harshly, trying not to scare the guy. Then again, maybe it would be easier to do so. He just wanted him to back off respectfully.

"And you're different?" Daryl retorted, trying to keep his voice level under control. He didn't want to cause a scene, especially if the woman herself was still fast asleep.

"Yea, actually. I am." The red head stated firmly. "You can't reach the feelings I've had for this woman for the past eleven years. Thick, and thin, and a bloody war, yet fate seems to keep bringing us back together. I'm not letting my chance slip away again, especially not when there's officially a deadline." Charlie was almost out of breath from the anger he emitted, but calmed himself when Daryl seemed more collected than when the argument started. It was an eerie feeling to see him so calm after what he confessed, but there the blond was.

"Maybe you had your chance earlier on. Maybe it's my chance, now. There's five months left till the bloody matches are to be made, and you can't base it on fate if she doesn't choose you." Daryl said it with such a matter-of-fact tone, that Charlie winced a little at the words. It was true he couldn't control the outcome of her decision, which was ultimately hers. He couldn't say how the odds were, or if they were even in his favour. One thing he did know, though, was he wouldn't give up to the likes of someone who barely knew her.

"There's five months, mate. I can't and won't control her, but we'll see what she decides." And with that, he closed the door on the taller man, sighing and running his hand through his hair. He hadn't expected to have this conversation so early in the game, but it was over and done with, now. He had been right on Daryl's intentions, just like every other man on the reserve. At least the others knew they didn't stand a chance where she was concerned. Not if Charlie Weasley were his childhood friend.

Charlie knew he was given chances in the past for confessing his feelings, but the situations weren't as smooth as he wanted and there certainly wasn't a time when it was a right thing to do. Charlie leaving school and going to Romania, seeing her after the war, the list was endless. It didn't help that she was as young as she was when they were in school, otherwise he would have taken his chance sometime then.

It wasn't until he looked at the clock and noticed she was late–late for her–getting out of bed. He suspected it was due to the long night and pairing of alcohol that she was still dozing off. Letting her sleep a little longer, he decided to look at the many pictures she had, eyes stopping on a select few. One where she was younger, her bright, green eyes shining alongside her father's and her golden hair as silky as her mother's. Another of her and the twins when she visited their home for her fist time the summer after their first year. She was so little compared to them, no one would ever suspect her to be a mastermind for them. Another with McGonagall where he assumed she was leaving her seventh year, her hair significantly shorter from when she was not yet ten.

Then there were ones that held more feeling, like the one of her and her mother sometime after Callum's funeral. The light hadn't reached either of their eyes, tears glossing over the both of them. Another of her and George when she first moved into his flat a couple years ago. George was hugging her from behind as Adelyn smiled so wide, it looked like she was laughing as the photo moved. The last one he saw made him hold his breath. He had forgotten it was even taken, but he saw himself from his going away party all those years ago. His mother had insisted on a photo to commemorate the occasion, instructing him to put his arm around Adelyn's shoulders. The picture moved over and over again, both blushing from alcohol and their feelings, smiles playing between their cheeks shyly. It seemed so long ago, now. Ages, even.

With a jump, he heard a knock at the door once more. He half assumed it was Daryl wanting another round as he clambered back to open it. Instead, he got the biggest surprise of all.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise." The younger man wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as the older blinked in mile confusion.

" _George?_ What the bloody–" But his words didn't reach his younger brother as the latter waltzed right in with his bag in hand. Adelyn hadn't mentioned George coming to visit, least of all anytime soon if it were the case.

"Well, if you're here, that means she must still be sleeping." Again, he gave his older brother a suggestive expression paired with a sly smile that made Charlie almost lose it. He was really making assumptions this morning.

"Not by what you're thinking, Georgie." Charlie was trying to keep himself composed, completely aware that George knew of his feelings for the girl. Everyone except the girl herself pretty much found him out throughout the years.

"So alcohol wasn't involved? Or was it perhaps your massive–"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Charlie almost screamed at his younger brother, George starting to laugh at how easily Charlie was riled up. It was a game, Charlie knew. He set him up just like he always did with things like this.

"So easy it is." George tutted, sitting on the sofa and making himself at home. Charlie didn't mind in the slightest, but he was still curious as to why he was here in the first place, and how he had gotten here at all. Unless he had his father to thank, the odds were against him. "Glad to know you're no longer being a prat."

"A–what? Me?" Charlie asked incredulously, George laying down easily, his arms folding behind his head.

"You didn't speak to the poor girl for so long, I knew something was up. 'snot like you to keep your attention away long, with that one." The younger Weasley chided as his older brother scoffed and tried to look less flustered.

"It was a misunderstanding." The older one found himself in front of his younger brother in a right fit. It felt like he was on trial in front of the Minister himself with how George was acting. He knew the two were close, but he didn't realize Adelyn would go as far as speaking to him about this. He supposed it was better than Ginny.

"Either way, I'm here to keep an eye on things." George shrugged from where he was laying, knowing he had won the petty argument. He knew Charlie would be frazzled once he saw him, but he was still here on his own official business. "I'm going to wake the girl up now, actually." When Charlie turned around to stop him, George had disappeared, already gone to her room. He sighed inwardly, starting to make the coffee he told Daryl he made already. This morning was already too much for him.

When George entered Adelyn's room, he wasn't surprised how curled up to a pillow she was. He couldn't count how many times one or both of them would wake in the middle of the night with nasty dreams and appear in the other's bed. She had a habit holding onto a pillow, which he took pride in knowing. There were things that even Charlie himself didn't know about the girl that he kept to himself.

Sitting on the bed, moving the stray hairs from her face, he thought of all the times she used to come into his room crying because of her father, or because of Fred, or even just the nightmares of the night itself. There were things that would never leave the two of them, just like with so many others out there. He knew Harry still had troubles, as well as Hermione and Ron. Merlin, even his mother had trouble straying away from the foul thoughts that lurked in the depths of her mind. She could have lost Ginny to Bellatrix as well as Fred and whomever else in the family. Adelyn's story, just like so many others, was hers to bear. Being a young and near-to-none experienced healer at such a time. She had nightmares of things others couldn't think to relate with. For all anyone knew, he was the only one aware of these.

"She looks to be doing fine, Freddie." George whispered sadly, stroking his best friend's cheek before poking it incessantly. She stirred, swatting his hand away before he pinched her nose. Bolting upright, she came face to face with George, confusion then sheer happiness appearing at her face.

"I thought I was dreaming!" She hugged him, holding him dear to her heart as he chuckled slowly and hugged her back. "I thought for sure I was dreaming." Adelyn almost whispered as George stroked her hair into place. He missed waking up to her knowing it was another day he would get through. It was like she was the definition self-motivation.

"Could be. Or you could be dreaming about this sexy devil." He wiggled his eyebrows as she giggled against his shoulder, finally letting go to see the full picture. Her best friend was in Romania, sitting on her bed, even.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Is everything good?" She started to panic, wondering if something happened back at home that she wasn't aware of yet. Her mind went from his family, to her mother, to even his love life. Anything that would bring him to her.

"Of course everything is good. Just wanted to do a bit of sightseeing." He shrugged away his real reason, knowing she wouldn't question it for too long. She hadn't had her coffee yet, at least. "But, enough questions from you. I've noticed there was a guest in the living room." Giving her a pointed look, she shied away and blushed, fiddling with her hands.

"I almost forgot about that. Last night was a bit of a blur." She murmured, George ready to instigate the moment he stepped foot in her home.

"Is he really as all the girls say? I thought they were just rumours." He teased, knowing he was going to get under her skin sooner rather than later. "Don't hit me."

"You know what I meant." Glaring for a spilt second, she began telling him the conversation from last night, sure to not leave out any details. He listened intently, knowing there were still holes in the story that he was sure to find out himself in due time. Just a hunch, but it was eating away at him. She finally stopped her tale, waiting for some sort of response, but got nothing. He merely shrugged indifferently and told her how happy he was they cleared things up. One thing he knew and kept to himself was he was going to visit the problem head on soon so as to really clear things up. If there was one person in the world he didn't want to live a complicated, drama-filled life, it was her. She had been through enough to deserve her happiness, and he was going to see to it.


	9. Chapter 8

George was off gallivanting, his reason being he needed to feel the fresh air around him. Adelyn was too busy to notice since she was technically getting ready for the day, but he saw the opportunity and took it. Which is how he found himself in the center of the square looking for no one and someone in particular. Figuring this was his first time here, he hadn't the slightest clue where his brother actually lived. His foot had never stepped foot on Romanian soil before now, least of all on the reserve where his elder brother had been working for several years now.

It wasn't until he saw what could be Adelyn's demons from afar that he was going to head back to her place.

"Uh, hello!" He waved to the small brunette, her head turning enough to see the red hair and smile instantly. George would have thought it weird if that wasn't a normal reaction in his case. That, and the normal look of annoyance.

"I'm guessing you're a Weasley." She held her hand out, a smile still playing between her cheeks. The keeper thought this was her time to get herself into the family if she could learn a bit more from his brother. "I'm Miranda Thornwell."

"George Weasley, one of many. Weasleys', not Georges'." He eyed the girl curiously, knowing she was acting with how she was talking to him. Immediately he knew why Adelyn despised this woman and hated when she interfered. "I was actually looking for my brother's place. Would you mind showing me?" She didn't seem to know he was who he was, but it would prove useful later on. Instead, he'd continue to act polite towards her.

"Oh, sure. I was actually 'bout to head there myself." She waved for him to follow, his eyebrow raised at how she was already going over there. He felt it weird, seeing as he knew Charlie would be going to Adelyn's anytime now with coffee. "So what do we owe the pleasure?" He noted the way she tried including herself, as though she knew him well enough to be included.

"Just visiting Charlie and Adelyn." He shrugged, keeping the conversation light as they made a left down a row of little houses. Her reaction went slightly sour but changed almost as fast as it happened. Another note added to his mental list.

"You know Adelyn too?" She asked, then added, "Right, she's been part of your family for a while."

"My brother and I are the reason she's part of the family, actually. Fred, not Charlie. Too many brothers, you know." Again, he kept it light and gauged her reactions, to which there would be a spilt second between her true feelings and the fake ones. He caught them all, but didn't say anything except the polite things.

"There does seem to be an awful lot of you." She commented lightly, her face turned in front of them. This wasn't exactly the conversation she planned on having, she thought as she tried to swing it another way.

"Um, would you mind if I asked a question?" George stopped, gently grabbing her arm as she looked at his hand then his face. She couldn't possibly say no, they both knew that. One was trying to be part of the family, and the other knew of her plans. She had to play nice with the younger brother, George thought happily, and the little brother he would be. "You seem to know Adelyn, but I was wondering how she's been doing? We lived together the past couple years, so you can understand how I'd be a little worried."

She held her breath of all the terrible things she wanted to pour out, but instead collected herself before she spoke. "She seems to be doing well enough, I suppose. I didn't meet her till a little after she arrived, so I don't think I'm the best person to ask." Shrugging, she started walking again. George took more mental notes but wasn't pleased with her answer.

"And Charlie? How has he been doing?" If there was a lever he pulled for her reaction to change from one person to the other, it had been done. Her reaction was much more pleasing to the eye than how she spoke of Adelyn.

"He's doing well, I think. I was away for a little in Australia, but he's been good. Real good." She smiled brightly as they stopped in front of a little house with Charlie conveniently walking out of it, just like George knew he would. "Oh, good morning, Charlie!"

"Oh, Miranda. I didn't know you were stopping by. George? What are you doing here?" His eyes were suspicious of his little brother, but George merely held up his hands in fake defeat.

"Adelyn was busy this morning, so I decided to take a walk. Ran in to your friend here and she lead the way." He shrugged, Charlie trying to stare his brother down but found nothing.

"George seems like a right young man, Charlie. Very polite. I'd be proud to have him as a brother." Miranda praised the both of them as George smiled as he tried not to laugh behind her. Charlie rolled his eyes and now knew partially what was going on.

"George, I think that's the first time anyone has ever thought you as proper." Charlie chuckled to himself as Miranda looked between the two as she missed out on some sort of joke.

"I'll have to alert Aunt Muriel." George rolled his eyes as Charlie laughed to himself.

"Well, anyway. Best be off. I'll take you back to Addy's and we'll have breakfast." Charlie started walking, not thinking twice on who came to visit this morning. He had one goal, and that was to get to Adelyn before Daryl.

"Oh, that sounds pleasant. Maybe I could learn a bit more about your family then." Her eyes were between the boys, George inwardly sighing as to how she normally weaseled her way into things that would piss Adelyn off. Before he could say anything–because he was fairly sure Charlie wouldn't–Charlie spoke up.

"Oh, um. I was hoping it would just sort of be a family thing. With George here and all, it's been a while for us to all be together." Charlie spoke softly, George actually raising his brow in shock. Maybe his brother was catching on to her weasel ways? Or was he simply using George as an excuse for this putrid woman to leave him alone? He'll know soon enough.

"Right, well then another time." Miranda didn't try to stand her ground, not when it involved actual family. She sighed inwardly, however, when she knew Adelyn Blackwood was part of it all. In her home, of all places.

"I'll be seeing you." Charlie turned to walk away, George contemplating on whether or not he should say anymore, but decided against it and caught up with Charlie in a few strides. They were in silence for a few seconds, neither of them really sure what to say in the moment. "You were seeming quite the polite individual earlier."

"I had just met the woman, can you blame me?" George tried to play it cool, knowing his brother knew him fairly well aside from Adelyn and, well, Fred.

"Ya know what? I won't question it further." They rounded the corner, Adelyn's home coming to view once again. Blinking once, twice, and another, he noticed another man standing at her doorstep. Charlie scowled a little before continuing to walk the short distance, the tall blonde hearing steps behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" George stood there and felt the tension between them, leaning against the door before growing bored and just walking in to leave them outside. This wasn't why he was here, so it held no interest for him. It was Miranda, he was skeptical about.

"Just dropping by." Daryl shrugged casually, noting the other red head disappeared. He began assuming that maybe there really was a family problem if another Weasley was in town. It certainly settled him a little more in the feelings department.

"Right, well I believe she's still getting ready, so I'll be sure to give this to her." Charlie took the cup from his hands and walked through the threshold of her home without looking back, Daryl watching in shock before the door closed on him. For as long as he knew him, Charlie was never one to just walk into someone's home, no matter how close he was to them.

"Trouble in paradise?" George commented, sitting on the sofa and pretending to read a book. Charlie grunted before throwing the cup he stole in the trash bin. Another mental note was added, but the younger brother didn't comment further. Instead, he changed the atmosphere to a more favourable topic. "Addie just got out of the shower."

Charlie nodded, quickly glancing down the hall before looking everywhere else but his brother. It was bad enough George was painfully aware of everything, but he didn't need the early morning jokes. Especially the sentences held 'Addie' and 'shower' together. He couldn't imagine a truer beauty of her stepping out with a towel hugging her body.

"Tut tut, brother." George waved his finger in mock disapproval, Charlie seeing his own red face in the mirror before shaking his head at once. Before long, he was going to crack and then a real mess would flood out. He really needed to control himself better.

"Why are you tutting so early in the morning?" Speaking of the devil, she appeared from the hall, her hair still astray and wet as Charlie blinked and looked to his brother for any possible help before knowing he wouldn't get it, least of all from that brother in particular.

"No reason, dear Addie." George winked to Charlie, who turned red once again before he held the cup of coffee out to her. The girl, oblivious to the past several minutes, smiled and took her first sip. Neither lad understood her love of the caffeinated beverage, but if it kept her happy, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Adelyn had been in staring off into space before George nudged her gently, bringing her back to the task at hand. "Addie."

"Hmm? Right, just choose one." She was growing impatient, but she couldn't blame him. He had never been to the reserve, and she wasn't exactly the best tour guide in the area. She had only been here another time, and that was with Charlie.

"But it's difficult. There's so many!" He exclaimed dramatically, looking over the map once more.

"Then choose a couple?" She questioned, hoping to help his decision further. While her friend stood contemplating which dragon to visit, she looked around and sighed. She had hoped to see Charlie while he was working, seeing as he watches her work constantly, but he was nowhere to be found. Then the thought occurred to her. "Move over."

"That's not very ladylike, miss." George scolded as she skimmed her fingers over the map of the area, looking for that particular blue dot with Charlie's name. Each blue dot she touched, a different name would pop up, but not the one she was looking for. "Curious." She muttered under her breath, George quickly squealing and pointing to a random red dot.

"Here."

"Seriously? How was it so easy in that one second?" Though she wasn't at all surprised by his antics, she was curious of his motive. She knew him better than anyone else, so she knew there was a motive somewhere along the way.

"I do try to be spontaneous." Rolling his eyes, they followed the sparkflies down a path to the right. Every dragon they'd pass by, he would look through the little window before seeing another and running off. Adelyn was beginning to wonder if he had chosen this dragon at random because it was almost the farthest away. It would seem likely, since he could see a majority of them on their way. "So, what do you think of that Daryl chap?"

"That was oddly random." Adelyn commented to herself, shrugging at his question. "I guess he's nice? No, that sounds stupid. I mean, yes, he is nice. Sometimes I just feel like he's overly nice? We get along well, but he isn't exactly my go-to in the friend department."

"Well, that's obvious since I'm at the top of your list." His voice was light, but he wasn't trying to press on an unnecessary topic. She seemed lost in thought, though. Almost like she was trying to piece something out internally. "Anyway, how are you liking it here? You seem to be pretty comfortable since you moved in."

"Honestly? It's wonderful. Every day is a literal new adventure, and don't you dare mock me on what I'm saying." He held his hands up as if to say he wasn't, and she continued. "Don't get me wrong, I miss home with my mum, and I miss living in the alley with you, but this is a completely different world."

The way she spoke, he knew she had made the right decision in moving. Like him, she had been down for so long, and so disconnected from people that he was beginning to worry for a while there. When they were in school, she was more social and outgoing. After the war, like most others, she had lost her fire. She would just live day by day with small hopes that something would eventually change just enough to help her be more positive.

The woman in front of him now had finally bloomed into an entirely different flower than when he had first met her all those years ago on the train. She seemed more confident, almost as confident when she shared her compartment with him and his beloved twin. There were still things eating away at her, but he knew she was working through them perfectly fine on her own. She was growing into her own self; not the self she was with him, nor the one she was with her mother, but her own true self. She had a new rhythm, a different sort of independence. It was like his daughter was growing up.

"George?" When he came to, they were at the dragon he had originally wanted to see, the sparkflies disappearing. "Now, I don't think I need to remind you, but this is a dangerous dragon. No touching."

"Yes, yes. Move over, will you?" He was impatient, but knew there would be time he still needed to spend before his plan would come full circle. At this point, he was more interested in what would happen outside the dragon's pen than what was currently happening inside. "Wicked."

"No touching." He heard her warn again, groaning.

"Woman."

"Did you just 'woman' Addie?" Charlie laughed from behind them, George immediately losing interest in the dragon he was watching and on the two interact.

"And if I did? Mind you, I've been doing it for ages." He shrugged at his older brother, a side smile creeping up.

"Charlie, I thought you worked today?" Adelyn asked casually, knowing he should still be on his shift.

"I originally was, but I may have pulled a few strings so I could hang out with George while he was still here." It was his turn to shrug, completely unaware that Adelyn would be meeting him here with George. A little detail that must have gotten lost along the way of their earlier conversation. Either way, the dragon keeper wasn't going to complain on such a small, lost detail.

"Which, by the way, you're late." George countered, knowing full well his older brother would settle himself a bit more if the air was lighter.

"I hardly think a few seconds is anything to pout over." Charlie countered, Adelyn laughing between the two's moment. Since she could remember, she felt a strange warmth when any of the Weasley children bickered around her.

"Come now, children. What matters is we all get to spend some time together before you leave." Adelyn looked pointedly at George, a light blush creeping up for she knew he had a hand in this particular situation somehow. He was always meddling into someone else's business one way or another.

"Addie's right, we should enjoy the time we have right now." The older boy said as he began to talk about dragons and explain certain policies and the like to his younger brother. Adelyn was happy she didn't have to explain the enclosures and how their charms worked, for she was still skeptical on those. It wasn't her area of expertise, and it proved useful now that she was able to see Charlie speak so passionately about what he loved.

It wasn't even twenty minutes until a certain vile woman approached the group with the biggest smile that left both George and Addie completely elated and sick with the sight of her. It was like she knew their every movement, which was partially true since they were marked on the map at the entrance.

George had just about had it with this woman. Not only was he trying to plan things out for his brother and absolute best friend, he was trying his hardest to keep Miranda at the safest distance possible before he seriously put her in a Locomotor Mortis curse and shoved her in a random broom closet. It was like she was sniffing out Charlie and waltzed in whatever direction he was in till she found him.

"Oh, Charlie! I thought you were working." George noticed through her feeble attempt at sounding innocent that she wasn't questioning him, she was stating it. Though he knew Addie probably saw that detail as well, he decided not to mutter under his breath like he would have normally done.

"I was able to get the time to hang out with George while he was visiting. It's not exactly everyday my family comes to visit." Addie smirked at that, knowing the family had last been together in Egypt visiting Bill, to which Charlie had tagged along. No one really thought of visiting Charlie due to the pets around here.

"How lovely." She clapped her hands together, almost spitting toward Adelyn in the process of trying to act thrilled of the idea. "I was actually about to–"

"You know what? I've got to use the restroom, and I'm not too sure of how to get out of here. Would you mind helping me? I know Charlie said he needed to check in on a few things, as per his agreement to swapping his shift and all." George acted fast, practically throwing himself in front of her so she wouldn't just try to ruin his big plan of the day. His broom closet idea was beginning to surface again as she looked between the three in front of her, speculating.

"Adelyn is perfectly capable, isn't she? Besides, shouldn't she be in her healer's quarters anyway?" The taller red head was most certainly going to–

"Actually, so long as there is no one in my quarters, I'm free to roam and can be called if needed." Addie shrugged gently, almost afraid to speak up until she saw George silently urge her on. Of all the times for her to get cold feet, now was not it.

"I guess it's settled then. Thank you in advance." George patted her on the back before turning her swiftly, giving the two a wink before following along like he didn't already have the entire reserve mapped out at his disposal. She looked incredulously at George before heavily sighing and giving in. Adelyn almost died of laughter as George gave her a quick wink and turned back around before the little terror next to him could notice.

"And then there were two.." Charlie said innocently, looking down at the blonde next to him as she smiled to the ground. Now was his chance, he thought quietly. "You know what, I have something to show you." Grabbing her hand before she could say a word, he led her down different trails before coming up to a habitat–which she noticed there were no sparkflies in sight, meaning he was here quite often.

Upon arriving, she let out a small exhale as it was hard to keep up with the dragon tamer. Given his longer, more muscular legs, they were there in no time. The area was one that she knew of, since it was her first cage she had visited with him. She was pulled quickly from her thoughts when Charlie grabbed her hand once again and led her in the pen.

"Wait–" Had he lost his mind? She knew there were dragons marked green that they could easily enter, but she was nowhere near his training level to be waltzing into a dragon's home.

"Breathe, it's alright. I'd never put you in harm's way." When she saw his smile, she felt lighter. Almost as though she could take on the world by his side. She supposed it was always like that with him, but then again, she could just be bias. "Do you remember any of your basic training when handling any creature?"

She quickly remembered her first year of Magical Creatures, repeating all of her notes in her mind before nodding slowly.

"It depends on the creature, though."

"Well, seeing where we are, think of the specifics?" He let out a low chuckle, watching her sort through her mind before coming to a consensus.

"Don't make eye contact, keep your head bowed. Dragons can be prideful depending on breed, but rely on the scent of the person." She hoped she'd recited everything relatively correct, especially since she was paraphrasing on the subject.

"Good, keep all of that in mind as I grab her." Though she was happy, she was nervous as all hell. This would be her first time actually meeting and dealing with a dragon. Though she knew Charlie would never let harm come to her, she was still skeptical on her own performance. This would be the thing she would call home to her mother for just to give her the thrill of knowing her daughter was living. It also wouldn't hurt for her to know Charlie was the reason behind it all.

She heard a whistle a few meters away, Charlie standing tall and eerily calm. Though this was his profession, she thought mildly as she watched the Opaleye land, its wings stretching out farther than she saw it the first time around. It was absolutely breathtaking. Then her anxiety swallowed on her when she remembered to stare at the ground and wait for Charlie to give direction. Thankfully, he strode over sooner rather than later, the Opaleye following behind him like it was a puppy.

"Alright, Addie." He whispered, her eyes looking as high as his shins, knowing she wanted to make eye contact during this conversation when she couldn't. "Take two steps forward, slowly," She did as she was told, taking the two steps out and stopping. Her attempts to slow her breathing were fading, but she felt Charlie's hand on her lower back for support. "Bring your hand up, slowly, and wait. Until contact is made, don't look up."

Her breathing hitched when she felt the heat of his hand leave her, suddenly bringing chills up her spine. She knew she wasn't alone, nor would he stray too far, but that lack of contact almost made her knees buckle. She muddled up what Gryffindor courage she had before she started to hear the dragon move closer, cautiously.

Why did it need to be cautious? It wasn't the one who could get eaten, or burnt alive in any given moment. Her life was on the line, though she knew it couldn't be as bad as others in the past. It could still be life threatening, however.

Then again, she needed to think of all the dragons on this reserve and others. They had all been through some traumatic even with humans or otherwise. They had all needed to be rescued at some point to make their lives infinitely better. Caution would always be there for them as protection. No creature could just live freely without it.

Her hand started to grow warm, probably from its breath from its nostrils. Kind of like a cat sniffing you before it let you pet it, she thought. One could only hope, at any rate. Its breath was calm and deep, trusting as it sniffed the hand tentatively. Soon, Adelyn's own breathing calmed down to the rhythm of the dragon before her. She inched closer, almost feeling a request from the dragon itself. The dragon nudged her to look into its eyes, only to let out a small ring of smoke to hit Addie in the face with.

"And that's it." Charlie walked up behind her, laughing as Addie stood there in shock. That's it? Really? There had to me more, she thought.

"Wow, Charlie. This is incredible." Charlie was guiding her hand to pet the dragon scales atop its head, a low purr escaping its mouth. "Wow…"

"Beautiful creatures, aren't they?" A comfortable silence followed as they pet the Opaleye as if it were a household pet. Never in her life did she think this was possible. Truthfully, she owed a lot to the Weasley's for always teaching her something new, something exciting. And looking to Charlie, his eyes gleaming as he showed her this beautiful creature, made her heart flutter in one of the calmest manners.

* * *

He had been running around doing everything he could to not strangle this small and wild-looking woman. Though she was acting sweet and nice on the outside, she was one of the bitchiest and conniving people he had ever met, and he had met some pretty awful Slytherin's in his day. Flint was a wide example if there was one. But Miranda had a whole category of her own. He couldn't even begin to explain how grating this woman was. If she wasn't asking questions about his family, Charlie being at the center of it most of the time, she would begin asking questions about Adelyn and just how close she was to the Weasley's.

"Not to be that person, but it's been hours now, and I've pretty much shown you everything I could about the reserve." Good, he thought. Maybe she was finally growing bored of parading him around. "Maybe we should go look for your brother, see if he wants to get dinner or something?"

"Actually, I think Addie and he will be back soon, and I know he had said something about cooking for us." Throughout the day, with his patience thinning, a decision came to mind that Fred would have jumped on hours prior: it was time to pull out the jokes in the most manipulative way.

"Perfect, I'd love to try his cooking." The smug look appeared again, and all he wanted to do was make it disappear as fast as it happened.

"Never tried it?" She shook her head, smiling to herself. "Oh, he's great. Learned a bit from our mum, actually. Never cooks often, mind, but he's right good in a kitchen. Just ask Addie." He smirked to himself, watching her façade crumble before him. "Though, I don't think you'll be trying it soon, I'm afraid. Family affair, and all that. You know." Shrugging, he made it to the corner to turn that took him straight to the Healer's Quarters.

Her anger was simmering, and he could tell she was trying not to let it boil over. He just needed to push her a little bit more, and he'd have her cracking and showing her true self. Luckily, as though Merlin himself was watching over them, she began to boil over. In that moment, as she strode next to him in an angry silence, she stopped dead in her tracks as they watched Charlie lean down and kiss Adelyn's cheek before walking inside her house.

"It's been fun, thank you. I do believe I have a dinner to attend, so I guess we'll be seein' you." Saluting, he took his leave and walked up the few steps and shut the door, warding it as a precaution and sighing in a relief. The things he did for the people he loved.

* * *

 **Firstly, I am so sorry that this took so long! I've actually had the chapter mostly done for months now, but didn't know where I wanted to go with it quite yet. I ruled out so many scenarios, but felt this was the way to go. Secondly, I'm apologizing that it took so long due to the fact that I have a very demanding job, and little time in the day to write and update. I will say, I haven't given up on this story! So please be patient!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Really quick, I just wanted to thank both _34mangoberry43_ and _uk101_ for your comments! I've been struggling to update, not because I don't have material, but because life in general just gets in the way. I do plan to see this story out, and won't lie when I say I also have something else I want to publish, but won't until I have this about finished or completed. This is my baby, and I want to see it grow and flourish like you! You two are giving me the motivation to keep going! So big thanks!**

 **Also, I am sorry this chapter is shorter, but I do have a set path on where I want this story to go. So, without further or do, here is chapter nine!**

* * *

 _Charlie had said something about dinner, and all she could think about how much he had been smiling throughout the day. It had been wonderful, seeing more in the world he chose to be in. A different country, a completely different atmosphere, and the creatures he worked with day and night. He had his life put together, and yet somehow he seemed the happiest in this moment._

 _"Addie…" Charlie's voice had trailed off as they reached her door, her interest coming back into focus. She inhaled deeply and let it out all the same. She couldn't help but how nice this felt. His hand had grabbed hers with no hesitation, and her breath caught in her throat. "Today, thank you." It was above a whisper, barely heard over the slight breeze. His face had lowered, his lips near hers._

 _There it was, she thought lazily as she closed her eyes and waited with baited breath, head tilting up the slightest. He had moved closer, his other hand reaching for hers. Chest to chest, hand in hand, his lips meeting with her cheek. As soon as it was there, her mind shifted to immediate serenity. Like the world around them stopped. Like the dust particles around them stopped in midair. It was warm, and peaceful, ad that was only on her cheek, for Merlin's sake._

Her mind shifted as she sat on her sofa drinking tea with George. She owed her best friend much more now than she ever felt she did. What he had to put up with that entire day, dealing with the little witch and keeping her at bay made her stomach churn, but also made her feel thankful. Now if only Fred were there, it would have been the talk of the reserve. As promised, Charlie had made dinner that night. Granted, it was in her home, but she didn't care. It felt right, and pure having him there cook for her and giving her sideways glances with red-tinted cheeks. The smile never did leave his handsome face."

"Someone is hot and bothered over there," She heard George cut through her thoughts, her cheeks giving her emotions away immediately. A sideways glace to the left, she saw George was in fact wiggling his eyebrows with vigor. "No comment? None?"

"Not in the slightest." Her cheeks tinted more as she sipped her from her mug, George smiling in that assuming manner as he sipped his own. It was much earlier in the morning than what they had anticipated, but it was relaxing as well. It had been months since they were just able to just wake up early in the morning and be, well, them. She had lost count how many times one or the other would be awake at the god awful sunrise and made the other a warm beverage.

"You know, I am going to have to go home at some point," He said with a chuckle, shaking his head like he didn't want to. "But I think I have done what I'm supposed to do out here."

Raising her brow, she set her cup down and glanced at him. "You say that like you weren't just visiting your absolute best friend and brother." He snorted, swaying back and forth with mock contemplation.

"I mean, among other things, yes." Shrugging, he sipped again, realizing his tea was finished long ago. "But it was most certainly the highlight of this trip, I'll admit." She swatted him playfully, knowing what exactly he was talking about, but didn't press too hard on the matter.

"I won't lie, it has been really nice seeing you.." Adelyn trailed off, her glance now to the rain-splattered window. How long had she been out here now? Without George to be there, it was like a dream that was much too real. Having him close for so long, only to have been without him these past few months made her rethink her initial thoughts. "Thank you, ya know, for everything."

George looked at the open space between them, both on opposite sides of her sofa, feet up and facing one another. "Fred and I, we made a promise, didn't we?" His voice grew quiet, more serious as though he was starting to choke on his words, but pushed it down. "We have your back, Addie."

Her breath caught in her throat, hearing George speak his brother's name with such tenderness. Their eyes watery, cheeks flushed with overflowing and mutually unspoken emotion, she nodded and smiled. She smiled because of their promise to her back in their first year; she smiled for the constant companionship and then their loss; she smiled for the moment they were having right now and just knew that what she was thinking was on his mind, too.

 _Fred._

Sitting in silence, both regaining their breathing, George nudged her foot with his before laughing to lighten the now sullen mood. "Right, I know."

"The most sensitive witch I've ever met." Rolling her eyes, she sat up a little straighter and levitated the mugs to the kitchen as she thought of what George was originally trying to say. "So, when are you leaving then?"

"What, done with me already?" He feigned being hurt, his hand to his chest in offense as she just shook her head with dramatics. "After everything I've done, and this is how–"

"Cut the theatrics, will you? You know perfectly well what I mean."

"I was honestly thinking about tomorrow, depending. I've been her nearing a couple weeks. Lee can't handle the shop for that long, not without burning it down, anyhow." He grimaced, but laughed afterward, more than likely picturing just that.

"It hasn't even felt that long, you know? It feels like–"

"I just got here." He finished, sighing at the irony of things. "Believe me, I'm aware."

"Plus," Adelyn started, his eyes perking up. "I do believe there's a beautiful lady that misses you back home, if you know what I'm saying."

"Ah, yes. I still have to sort all of that out, don't I." It wasn't a question, she noticed, but more of a statement.

"You are still going to ask her, aren't you?"

It took him a second to firmly think of how to put it into words, but finally after a few more seconds after the fact, he answered. "Well, I mean, we have been together an awfully long time, but does she feel the same?"

"George, you did not just ask that."

"No, really. Asking is obviously the way to go, isn't it? Especially with six months looming over our heads now."

Adelyn made a noise of disgust, digesting what he just said. Six months? Merlin's hairy bollocks. "Believe me when I say that you need to ask her, George. Poor Angelina has probably been sitting there for the last months wondering if she's going to be put into that insipid pool or not."

"If she says no, I'm snatching you so you can't have Charlie. That way we'll both suffer." Laughing, he shot off the couch as she tried to throw a minor stinging hex at him.

* * *

With George being back home, Adelyn felt that same twinge she had when she first stepped foot in Romania; aloneness. It was like part of her left again almost as soon as it was here. It was hotter now, summer in full swing, and all she wanted to do was drink lemonade and sit in a cool shower. The summers were different in Romania, with longer lasting days of sunlight.

Her blond hair was down, in what others would call beach waves, but what she called lioness hair. The air had a slight humidity to it, making it more unbearable than it already was from her morning shower.

"And how exactly did you get these, Samuel?" Adelyn began applying burn paste to Sam's arms, a heavy breath coming from his lips as he tried to hold in the pain. They weren't terribly bad, definitely not the worst she had seen, but she still questioned it nonetheless.

"Might have been playin' with the new baby Horntail." Knowing it was a definitive answer, she sighed once in bewilderment and continued to sooth the paste into his skin. From a baby, then yes, this could be deemed as nasty. Babies were usually unsure of how much power they had behind them, so when frightened, or feeling threatened, they usually go full force.

"Might have my ass," Charlie spoke, walking in with another one of the keeper's right behind him. They were smiling, knowing it was all in good fun. "You showed absolutely no sign of backing down when it was growling!"

"What can I say, had to show the little thing it was safe." Shrugging, he hissed a little has she then started applying a cooling salve layered bandage.

"You should be good now, but to negate scarring, come back to me in the morning so I can determine if we need to change the bandages again." Adelyn levitated her supplies back to their respective areas as Samuel started lowering his shirtsleeve.

"Thank a bunch, Adelyn." His smile warmed her as she nodded, wagging her finger in warning of trying to play with another baby dragon again. "Definitely doesn't hurt as much as it did."

"That's because when I was applying the burn paste, I let it soak longer before applying the cooling salve. Most don't let it seep into the skin long enough. That, and I might have applied an early numbing cream."

"Seriously, the best." He patted her shoulder as he spoke with the other keeper, the two walking out with animated chatter. When she heard the word 'horntail', she knew he was talking about that blasted baby.

"I swear he never learns." Charlie chuckled, following her to her normal quarters as she began to magically make lunch.

"Yes, well if I have to heal any more burns due to a baby, I'll forget to put the numbing cream on next time."

"That cream is wonderful," He said with a light tone. "I would know." Winking in her direction, she blushed and handed him a water. There was a comfortable silence before a chime came from her healer's quarters. Jumping up, she walked to the other side and saw Daryl. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen him.

Noticing the blood dripping from his leg, she hurriedly levitated her needed supplies as she laid him down on the cot. "Good to see ya, given the circumstances." He huffed, his tone strained.

"What happened?" She demanded in a hushed tone, concentrated on stopping the bleeding as she gave him a vial to drink to stop the pain. A blood replenishing potion was floating near his head at the ready as she began cleaning the rather deep cut. Charlie walked in with shock, stepping to their side.

"Daryl?"

"The Opaleye got me a bit, but it's not that bad, is it?" It took both the healer and the red-haired keeper by surprise. Could she have done this? Nodding to no one in particular, the potion tapped Daryl's face lightly so he could drink it. An odd bit of magic, but when you were part of the war, you learned a few quick tricks. Now that the bleeding had stopped for the most part, she was able to take a closer look at the wound.

"What…" Adelyn was confused, inspecting it closer. Shaking her head as questions started forming, she set to work on closing it up as another vial of potion tapped Daryl to drink, that one being a calming draught. "I'm going to close it now, ready?"

Nodding, he drank the potion and inhaled sharply as she began to fuse the wound back together. She felt bad for forcing it, but she needed one answer right now. As the wound had finally healed, save for a thin scar, she got her answer.

"Daryl, as our healer, I must ask; were you by chance hit with a hex beforehand?" Charlie stared at her a little longer than necessary, trying to understand the basis of her question.

"Actually," He breathed in, sweating a little from the small operation. "Yea, I suppose so. Thought a stinging hex got me as I was introducing myself. When we made eye contact, she near took my leg off."

Charlie couldn't understand how someone could do that to another keeper, let alone a keeper trying to meet a new dragon. Adelyn remained silent, mulling his words over as she applied the numbing cream and covered the wound with the cooling bandages.

"Since your leg was stung right before a physical attack, it's likely this will leave a scar." Motioning to the bandages in her hand, she said, "These should help with it, however. I'd suggest take a day off for swelling, but otherwise you're good as new."

"I'd keep an eye out, mate. I'm not sayin' anyone would try to harm you, or anyone else for that matter, but just to be on the safe side." Charlie felt his chest constrict for the briefest moments, staring at the floor before peering over to an exhausted-looking healer.

Daryl left with a minor limp, Adelyn assuring him it would be gone by tonight as she closed the door and finally looked to him.

"I saw the smallest trace of magic before, when I was cleaning the blood. It was faint, but it was there all the same. I'm not a keeper, dragon's aren't my specialty like they are for you, but I was part of the war. It's possible I could be an expert now on these sort of wounds." Leaving it at that, he followed her once more to the kitchen, this time watching her take a swig of Ogden's from her ice box.

Charlie, not knowing what else to do with something like this, took a swig too. It must be hard, he thought, for someone to have seen so much bloodshed like she did and still keep going only to see something like that. Someone attacked someone else? Nothing added up, no matter how he tried.

"Addie…"

"No, no. I'm fine," She glanced to him, her eyes glossed over and a faint smile forcing its way to her lips. "Promise." Instead of arguing, he hesitantly took the Ogden's and placed it back in her icebox. As sad as it was to admit, he wasn't sure what she was like when she was going through an episode. Everyone was different with their trauma from dark times. Merlin, he knew he could get bad on nights when he had dreams seeing his only sister almost die, then finding Fred shortly after. It would go on, like a broken muggle record. Waking up in a cold sweat, wand drawn. He knew all too well.

"Listen, Addie. If you need to take the day, ya know, to…collect your thoughts–"

"I said I'm fine, Charlie. Perfectly capable of something as small as that." After gripping the sink, she took off outside for fresh air, Charlie now understanding which category she landed in: She'd rather deal with it alone. He had assumed that since she lived with George for so long, they probably only ever went to each other. Ginny had said in the beginning, it was rough, but that after a time the two seemed to be chipper and carefree. Having George here for so long, then to have this happen while he's just left, it probably took a toll on her.

Without thinking, he started to whip up some tea and a bit of food. If he was going to be there for her, he was going to do the best job.

Adelyn shifted on her wicker chair, controlling her breathing. She was mentally battling herself about how something so small can affect her like this years later. Not only that, she was sure that was the first time she had ever snapped at the older Weasley boy. As much as she wanted to phone George, she really didn't want him to worry over something like this.

"You look worse for wear today, miss healer." Miranda's condescending tone pierced through her tension, Adelyn's shoulders visibly going slack. "I've always said we need more healers on the reserve when one isn't as capable."

"What in the bloody blazes do you want?" The blonde cocked an eyebrow at the brunette as the other inspected her nails.

"Wanted to see if Charlie could trade a shift is all. No need to get twitchy." Her tone was dry, and Adelyn didn't much care for it this moment.

"He's inside, you vile creature." She went back to controlling her breathing, knowing she would have to work harder the next time that woman made another appearance.

Charlie was just finished with a few sandwiches and poured the tea to seep when he noticed Miranda leaning against the threshold of the kitchen. "Oh, hello there."

"Hello to you." She smiled warmly, noticing he was being awfully domestic. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, just making some food. Adelyn isn't feel all that well right now, so I decided to help out. What are you doing?" Charlie was running around the kitchen, doing things the muggle way as Miranda eyed the tea.

"Actually," She finally took her eyes off of the mugs and looked to him, shuffling about. "I was wondering if you'd mind changing shifts?"

"Oh, sure. That won't be a problem." His attention was on the small assorted snacks, laying them out as his mother would have. "Would you mind giving that mug of tea to Addie? I'll be out in a second."

"Oh, sure. Not a problem." Smiling, she walked behind him and grabbed a small vile out of her pocket. Uncorking the stopper, and pouring the contents in, she grabbed Addie's mug and walked out to the healer. "Tsk tsk. You look like you've seen a Boggart. Here."

"I'm not drinking anything you give me, Miranda." She sighed heavily, leaning back in her chair as the witch before her still held out the mug.

"Then you'll be happy to know Charlie made it." Smiling, Addie relaxed and held the mug to her lips as Miranda nearly nodded and started walking down the steps and away. Good, she thought. It was a short visit. Taking a sip, Charlie walked out with the tray of food with a proud smile shinning from his face.

"If any one of us was ever feeling unwell," He set the tray down on the table in front of her." She would make an assortment of food with a pairing of whichever tea we preferred. It calmed us down." Her heart soared at the gesture, taking another sip of tea before taking a quick bite of cheese.

"No wonder Ronald likes food so much." Adelyn bemused, smiling and thanking Charlie for his efforts. He sipped his tea and began to eat in silence, which in its own way was comforting. Her mind briefly wandered to when she began living with George. It wasn't so much as living there at the time, though that's pretty much what it boiled down to. Her mother was near inconsolable, leaving to be with her sister for a small period because she couldn't stand to be in the house. Adelyn had taken to staying at George's, never actually leaving till she found that all of her overnight bags began accumulating above the shop months later, none of them actually having made it home.

Things were different, she knew that. This wasn't a war between good and evil, nor was it was bloody battlefield of darkness and light. She sipped her tea again, feeling warmer now with the tea and Charlie sitting next to her. Her breathing slowed to a normal pace, her heart was no longer running a mile a second. She was somewhere in between relaxed and content, though she knew it wasn't due to a Calming Draught. No, this was just due to human interaction.

"Hey Charlie?" His brow raised as he was about to take a bite of cheese, pausing midway to let his attention fall onto her. "Thank you. All these years, you've always kept to your word."

A chuckle escaped his lips, though it was quiet. He stared at the tray of food for a second before putting the cheese down and gripping her hand. "It's easy to keep your word when it's for someone like you…" Charlie knew his cheeks were burning as soon as his mouth opened. He was about to say something else when the annoying sound of Miranda filled the air once again.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She padded her way up the couple steps, hand in her back pockets as she eyed the pair curiously before stepping closer to the male keeper. "Charlie, would you mind helping me with something? It shouldn't take more than a few seconds." Adelyn turned her head to the left and out of sight before she rolled her eyes. Of course, the witch would be back so soon. How silly of her to think otherwise.

"Oh, um…" He contemplated it at first, knowing Adelyn needed him in this very moment. She nodded to him with permission to leave, hoping it would truly only be a few seconds before he found his way back to her home. "Sure, I'll be right there." Miranda nodded with a smile plastered to her smug face, eyes shining.

"Take your time, I'll be here when you get back." Adelyn smiled up at him, knowing it wasn't Miranda that he had kissed the cheek of. There was still time, she thought to herself. Charlie smiled back, nodding and saying a quick good-bye before trailing behind the brunette. Adelyn watched them leave and turn at the corner before the aloneness set in again. Somewhere in her chest started constricting something horrible, the panic rising once again. She was alone, she was a mess, and she didn't want to feel like this for the rest of her life.

She had finished her tea, her eyes growing a little heavy due to the adrenaline in her chest wanting to heave. It was almost like she would be sick, but she knew better. She knew what it was every other time, so this was no different. Accioing a glass of water, the Ogden's with the mix of tea already in her system, she tried her best to curl up in her wicker chair and relax. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

A faint noise caught her ears, but her eyes remained closed. She was just so tired after the afternoon she had, she didn't even care that she slept out in the open. Though when she started feeling a tap on her shoulder, she knew in that moment that it wasn't Charlie. He would have moved her, or better yet, just let her keep sleeping. No, it was someone else entirely. Opening her heavy eyes, she noticed it wasn't the red-head she was expecting, but Daryl. That, and it wasn't even light out anymore, more like twilight.

"Sorry for waking you, but I couldn't help notice you looking rather uncomfortable in that thing." He pointed to her chair as she started to readjust herself.

"I guess I dozed off." She murmured, stretching and noticing Charlie's mug was where he left it with what she was sure was hours ago now. "Is your leg alright?"

"No, it's great. I was walking to Sam's and noticed you alone out here, figured you'd want help inside." Shrugging, he leaned forward and rested his arms on his knees. It didn't look like he had an ulterior motive, but genuinely was concerned. She couldn't doubt she had been uncomfortable getting out of her chair when she finally stretched out.

"Oh, thank you." There was silence, her ears straining to hear anything out of place around her, but nothing. "Um, Daryl. Have you seen Charlie at all?"

"No, can't say I have. When I got back to my place, I fell right to sleep with all the potions you gave me earlier. Just woke up not long ago to a note from Sam with an invite out." It was true, she did give him enough mixtures in potions earlier that he would naturally feel drowsy. She'd be surprised if he hadn't gone to sleep.

"Right, ok then." She tried not to feel disappointed as she started to stack everything on the tray the muggle way, then growing impatient with herself and just levitating it. Adelyn knew better than to think Miranda would really have him back in a few seconds, but she was hoping he wouldn't try to be the nice person he always is and just leave the other witch be.

"Listen, why not come 'round with Sam and I? The night is still young, and you look to be well rested now that you've had a nap. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." The clarity in his voice was a nice change in her damaging thoughts, so she thought about it. She hadn't really gone out since the night Charlie took her into town, and it wasn't like it was for luxury. More of a quick shopping trip and look-around in a new area.

"Though it sounds appealing, I may just stay in. I am still pretty tired." That was only half the truth. What she really wanted to say was that she had prior plans, but Charlie never came back for plans to be made. She was just hopeful, at best.

Daryl stood and ran a hand through his hair, giving a half smile. "Well, if you change your mind, we'll be at Sam's for a good while before he head out." Nodding, he walked down the steps and waved before he continued on down the path to their friend's hut.

Realizing the tray was still in air, she sighed once then walked inside to clean the dishes. As much as she wanted to think there was a perfectly good reason he wasn't back, she had to remind herself that he didn't owe her anything. They were friends, not lovers. He didn't need to tell her of his whereabouts whenever something came up. If she could last a couple years without him, she could last however long it would be till he did come back. If there was one thing she knew about Weasley's, they always came back.


End file.
